


A Gift

by Gphat



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, reconnecting, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gphat/pseuds/Gphat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles ten years after they first met, eight years after they fell in love and five years after Derek broke Stiles' heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awaking

This is my first attempt at writing Sterek fiction but I hope you like it.

It’s been ten years to the day that Stiles and Derek first met, eight years after they fell in love and six years since Stiles left for college. Five years has passed since Derek Hale broke his heart; the first year was so painful it took everything he had to get out of bed. But in the last four years he's been dating Jordan Rose a dark haired beauty who reminded him of Derek. In the last three years he's lived with her and their three year old son Derek, yes his son's name is Derek. When little D was born Jordan told Stiles that her father's name was Derek, so to honor his memory she wanted to name their son Derek. 

It was hard for Stiles to go along with the idea of his child being named Derek, even if it had been two years since their brake up. Part of Stiles still loved him and believed he always would (you never stop loving your first love do you?).  
Plus he wasn’t in love with Jordan he cared for her deeply but he wasn’t in love with her. He met her at a club near campus, it was one of those nights when he was feeling a little home sick and pining for Derek. Derek dumped him and he would be damned if he would continue to chase after Derek fucking Hale, been there done that. 

For three months he would text him little notes like, in class today remember that I left my hoodie at your house can you give it to Scott for me. Or Der you were on my mind just wanted to say hi. Hoping praying that he would get a response form him but there never was one.  
After he gave into how he felt about Derek and realized that it was more than just a school boy crush. Derek claimed him as his mate; saying both he and his wolf wanted him. Stiles never thought he would spend a day without Derek in his life. Now two years had passed since Derek's betrayal but his heart still ached for him, refusing to allow anyone else in. 

Jordan appeared to truly love him; she showed it every moment they were together. Her body language, words, and actions displayed this love. When they meet she told him she was getting over a broken heart, a guy she loved couldn’t get over his ex. This struck stiles as funny considering how most of his free time was spent thing of Derek.

At first it was all about sex it helped him get his mind off you know who and focus on his classes. A few months past and a friendship developed, which lead to going out to the movies, having dinner and although Jordan wasn’t attending Stanford university. She became Stiles first choice as a study buddy helping him in his pursuit of a Masters in Criminal Justice.  
They meet in august at the start of the school year, then just before the start of winter break. Jordan dropped a bomb shell, she was pregnant.

Wow is all Stiles could say, followed by are you sure. A quick yes and tears as she asked what was he thinking. Stiles rubbed his hands over his face then took her hand in his and said "no matter what I’m here. I’m not going any were. This will be our child so do you think we should get m-." Jordan placed her hand to his lips cut him off.

"Don’t say that, we both know you’re not in love with me" she said as a small sigh escaped her lips.  
"I’m happy you want this child and that you willing to be there for me, but I not going to rope you into a loveless marriage. All that will lead to you and I hating each other and our child will be the one to suffer for it." That was the last and only time the word marriage would come up in a conversation between them. 

On the day Derek Genim Stilinski was born his grandfather, his uncle Scott, and his aunties Kira and Lydia welcomed him into this world. Stiles beamed with pride and for the first time in years he felt the warmth of love. He knew that little D would make it easy to forget the big bad wolf back in Beacon Hills. Not once did he think to ask Scott or the others about the sour wolf.  
Life was good for them for three short years, until today when Stiles came home after picking up little D from daycare. To find Jordan gone leaving only a goodbye letter on their bed. 

Now he and his son were on their way to Beacon Hills, not looking for comfort in loves ones. They were head to Beacon Hills because of Jordan’s letter, it was filled with truths and untold secrets. All of which pointed to Derek Hale and the broken pieces of Stiles heart.


	2. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives home looking for Derek, the truth, and maybe the lost pieces of his heart.

Stiles pulled into the driveway of his father’s house around seven pm, with little D sleeping in the back seat. Sheriff Stilinski was waiting at the door with a huge smile; Stiles called his father as he was pulling off the freeway. Handing the Sheriff little D diaper bags he walked in the house and laid the tot on the sofa. 

"Stiles so what brings you home son and were is Jordan isn’t she with you". 

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to his father "No she’s not dad". He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with him just yet. "I’ll tell you everything, but right now can you watch D for me I have some where I need to be". 

"Sure not a problem I would love to watch my grandson, but how long will you be gone". 

"Not long". Stiles walked back out the door and jumped into his car. His old Jeep died right around the time Jordan informed him he was going to be a father. He loved that Jeep and he didn’t see himself driving anything else, but he knew with a baby on the way he needed more reliable means of transportation. So taking the last of his savings he put a down payment on a newer used car. 

Stiles backed out of the driveway and headed down the street passing Melissa McCall’s house. He thought about all the times he and Scott spent there playing video games talking about nothing, two teenage boys living a normal life. He also thought about the night he and Scott went in to the woods looking for Laura Hale’s body, his life would've been so simple if they had stayed out of those damn woods. Turning off their street and heading towards the Preserves, a route he could drive in his sleep. He traveled this way so many times in the past with the pack , with Derek once he decided to rebuild his home. 

In the last few years he didn’t think he would ever see that house again. Derek decided to rebuild his family home about seven years ago; Stiles hoped it would looked as splendid as the old photo Derek showed him of his family's home. His mind came back into focus as he pulled in front of the house. Stiles sat out front trying to get up an enough nerve to face the ghost of his past.

They know he’s here; they had to have heard the car pulling up. As he gets out of his car the front door opens but it isn’t Derek at the door. No that would be too much like right. Of course it would have to be Peter out all the werewolves in this town. 

"It’s been a while Stiles" Peter said sarcastically " do tell what brings you back to our door step". Peter flashed a wicked grin leaning against the door frame with is his arms folded across his chest.

Stiles rolled his eyes took a deep breath and thought why this asshole? "Is Derek here I need to speak to him"? Stiles asked in a dry tone.

"No he isn’t, he and the rest of the pack are up in the hills training. A few of us stayed behind to watch over the young".

Just as Peter finished his comment Kira and a teenage boy emerged for the house. Kira paused for a second then ran and jumped into Stiles arms, quickly kissing him on the forehead.

"It’s so good to see you Stiles, how long has it been"?

"Oh about a year I would say Kira".

"Who is this"? Stiles asked with a glance at the teen standing next to Peter.

"Stiles this is Anthony, and Anthony this is your uncle Stiles. He's Isaac and Danny’s son".

Anthony Russell was a young man of thirteen. His family was killed when an Alpha in a nearby county gave them the bite attempting to enlarge her pack. Only Anthony was able to survive. His mother, father, and older brother died before their first full moon. 

When she set her eyes on the Beacon Hills, her heart was ripped out by a very angry Scott McCall. He learned that most of her pack was made of stolen lives, families ripped apart by that insane bitch. 

Anthony with no other family was made a ward of the court, until Isaac convinced Danny that Anthony could be a part of their already good size family of seven, three boy two girls; Nina ten, Joel nine, Ivy six and the twins Cato and Cyrus four.  
Isaac and Danny both earned their MSW (Master of Social Work) and working for social services made it easy to get the young werewolf placed in their home.

Stiles shook the teen’s hand and flashes a warm smile "hello Anthony nice to meet you."

"Hello sir". The young man said in a polite voice.

"Kira how long will the pack be gone?" Stiles asked.

"They left this morning for a week of training, why you ask?" Kira asked with a puzzled look.

“Damn!” Stiles hissed, he needed to talk to Derek yesterday. Jordan’s letter told him to go home back to Beacon Hills, that all the answers he was looking for were there with Derek and the pack.


	3. Snips and snails, and puppy-dogs' tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets a little ball of energy with big honey colored eyes prompting even more questions. Before he is able to get answers to his first set of questions.

Stiles was still standing at the front of the Hale house thinking of the last time he was here. Five years ago he walked into this house and his world would never be the same. 

Stiles was home for holiday break it had been early October since he'd seen Derek. When Derek came out for the weekend; they ended up spending that weekend in a San Francisco hotel. He couldn't help the huge smile that sprung on his face as he thought of how they never left their room. Driving home all he could think of was Derek and how much he missed him. Stiles decide that he would first stop by Derek's for a little sexy fun time before heading home. He rimiest about Derek giving him a key to the Hale house. Telling Stiles that he was the reason he agreed to rebuild his family's home. That rebuilding it was the beginning of their life together. Stiles felt as if he had entered a parallel universe; Derek couldn't stop talking. Saying that of course Stiles needed to finish school but as soon as he graduated they would be married, if Stiles said yes. Holding out a little black box with a single gold band sitting in it. Stiles was left speechless his body tingled with complete euphoria, after all they had been through. Finding out they loved each but then Jennifer (Darach) Blake's interference, plus Kate's return from the dead didn't help. Not to mention Mia and all the times they nearly died. But none of that mattered now he and Derek loved each other and they were planing for the future. He said yes and gave Derek a soft yes then pulled him into a hug not wanting that moment to ever end.

As Stiles pulled in front of the Hale House he couldn't stop smiling think of Derek and how he was going to jump him as soon as he saw him. Climbing out of his Jeep he jogging up to the door. Stiles opened the door and rushed in calling out for Derek, then as he round the corner into the Living room his world was Shattered.

Kira calling his name brought him back to the real world, "Stiles are you ok"? He stared at her with a blank look for a few second as his mind focused on her words. "Ye-yeah I am, just lost in thought". She gave him a warm smiled and ushered Stiles into the house leading him to the back yard. As he walked out he spotted Danny, Lydia, and a very pregnant Erica. Not to mention what looked like a day care, kids were everywhere.

"Hey Batman" Erica called out as she waddle towards Stiles. She was huge now in the twenty second week of her pregnancy,Triplets. "Hey yourself Erica" he said as she grabbed him and locked him into a big hug. Stiles had missed this woman so much, in fact he missed everyone but it hurt too much to see them and know at any time he could run into the Big Bad Wolf. Then he had little D and Jordan to look out for as well as school and work. He meant to visit but the years went by in a blur.

Erica pulled away as Danny and Lydia approached them " hey Stiles how have you been" Danny asked extending his hand with the biggest smile. Stiles took his hand and pulled him into a half hug as well, "I’m ok just living life yourself". Danny's smile got even broader " couldn't be better, I've been blessed with a wonderful family and great friends" stepping back as Lydia pushed in-between them. 

"Ok that's enough hogging him Danny" Lydia chirped and wrapped him in a hug herself. "It’s been to long Stilinski you could visit at least once and while" she said with a half smirk. 

"Lydia you know I love all of you but with work, school, and little D I just haven't had the time. So if you could find it in your heart to please forgive this old soul" he said with a little pouty face, bottom lip slightly sticking out with big sad puppy dog eyes. Prompting a chuckle from the crowd as two little boys dash past them. 

"Slow down you two" Erica yelled as the two boys disappeared into the tree line just beyond the back yard. 

"Sorry about that" Danny said half laughing, "That’s two of my gang Cato and Cyrus". Scott told Stiles about how the boys came into Danny and Isaac's life. Their parents were Omegas that asked to rest a while in Beacon Hills traveling north to Washington State. But before they had a chance to continue, they were gunned down by hunters in Preservers behind the Hale House. Their father was able to take out three of the Hunters before getting killed, allowing their mother time to get away. But she didn't make it; she was shot about a hundred yards away from the Hale House. As the Hunters were getting ready to finish off the twins Peter, Jackson, and Boyd made sure that the remaining five met their maker that day. The twins were with Danny and Isaac from that day on.

Danny's eyes lit up as he pointed to three more kids sitting at a table to their right "that's Nina, Joel, and Ivy my other three; you met Anthony already that's my big happy family". You could feel Danny's joy like warmth when he spoke of his family and Stiles couldn't be happier for him and Isaac. The last three kids were human; Isaac with the help of the state took them out the home of their mother and step-father. It was one of the worst cases of abuse in California history. The case brought back so many memories for Isaac's and his relationship with his father. He understood all their pain and realized that these children needed love, something he and Danny had in spades. Which made it ease for them to open their hearts and home to these kids.

Lydia was quick to point to another table with three more little girls sitting playing with a flora porcelain tea set. And even if it’s been a few years since Stiles seen these little girls he know right away that this was Jasmine (Scott and Kira's daughter), Ashley (Lydia and Jackson's daughter) and Kenya (Erica and Boyd's daughter). The girls looked so prim and proper in their matching dresses Jasmine yellow, Ashley Pink, and Kenya baby blue all trimmed in white lace. Then out of nowhere their table and tea set when crashing to the ground as all hell broke loose.

"Grab him Peter" Kira yelled as a small boy ran through the girls table with the twins Cato and Cyrus in pursuit.

As the twins chased the boy he jumped on the table were Nina, Joel, and Ivy sat reading quietly causing them to join in the chase.

"He's coming your way Anthony" Peter called out alerting the older boy.

But he was to slow as the boy spun away from him heading for Stiles. Erica screamed "Look out Stiles" as this mass of pure energy slammed into him knocking them both to the ground. They lay there staring at each other until words seem to erupt form the boys mouth. "Who are you, I've seen you before but I can't remember were. I'm James what's your name, I'm five-".

Stiles head was spinning with the rapid fire of words coming out of this kid’s mouth. Looking at this little face dotted in moles and big honey colored eyes a smiled crept across Stiles face. This little boy didn't feel like a stranger, something about him felt warm and safe like home to Stiles. As quiet and shy little D was this boy was his polar opposite, Laughing Stiles said "Hi James I’m Stiles". The boy stopped mid-sentence and smile up at Stiles as he held him in arms. Stiles looked up as he notice that the shouting and chaos had ended around them. The looks he got from the group made him uneasy. Peter had an evil grin on his face as Kira, Erica, and Danny failed to make eye contact.

Stiles turned his head to the left as Lydia sighed "huh Stiles this is Hyper little rug rat is James" Stiles chuckled and said” Yeah I know we are best buds now" chuckling a little more. Lydia looked to the others before speaking again "Stiles that's James S Hale Derek's son". It was as if time had stop, Stiles stared at this little boy with his two front teeth missing. His toothless grin and big honey brown eye seem to be calling to Stiles. Damn this is Derek's kid as more question danced in his mind, more questions before he had answers to the questions that brought him back to Beacon Hills.


	4. A face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your right I closed myself off to everyone I have no right to think its your responsibility to tell me all the happenings in beacon hills". Stile crossed his arms and sighed "I didn't want to hear anything about this place, I was so angry and in so much pain; and I punished all of you for his mistake". He uncrossed his arms and continued to speak "I was so childish, I was hurting and maybe on some levels want the world around me to hurt as well. I allowed Derek to shut me out; I allowed that bastard to ignore me and my demand for answers. Well to hell with that because I came home for answers and I be damn if I'm going one more day without them".

"Derek's son when did Derek have a kid, better question how come no one mention this to me"? Stiles looked around the group of adults for answers, but they all seem to be a little ski-dish to supply any. 

Danny took that moment to turn and lead his kids towards the house "I think this would be a good time for a snack what do you think ladies"? Kira took James for Stiles as she and Erica followed Danny's lead directing the remaining children into the house. 

Stiles turned his attention to Lydia hoping she would answer him but you know Peter had to be the first to speak. "Well stiles how would we tell you, it’s been years since you ran with the pack. But I would think this is something your great alpha and best friend would've told you stiles" Peter said very sarcastically. 

Stiles did wonder why Scott hadn't said something to him, of his friends back in beacon hills he and Allison were the two he spoke to on a somewhat regular bases. Scott is his best friend he should have told him after everything that went down between Stiles and Derek. 

Before he could continue with that train of thought Lydia spoke up "Look stiles we thought it would be better for everyone if you didn't know about James. I mean look how things ended with you and Derek? Have the two of you even spoken in the last five years?" Lydia took a deep breath tilted her head to the sky and continued. "Stiles you haven't been home more than a handful of times in the last five years, other than Scott and your dad who did you see when you did come home?"

Her words hit him like a punch to the gut; he could see the hurt in Lydia's eyes. His absence had caused her pain, he'd been selfish cutting himself off from people who loved him. He wanted to pull her into a hug but froze knowing it wouldn't be enough, he couldn't make five years of hurt disappear with a simple hug.

"Your right I closed myself off to everyone. I have no right to think you would include me in your lives when I shut you out of mine." Stile crossed his arms and sighed "I didn't want to hear anything about this place, I was so angry and in so much pain. That I punished all of you for his mistake". He uncrossed his arms and continuing to speak "I was so childish, I was hurting and maybe on some levels want the world around me to hurt as well. I allowed Derek to shut me out. I allowed that bastard to ignore me and my demand for answers. Well to hell with that because I came home for answers and I be damn if I'm going one more day without them". 

Peter chucked and step way to close into stiles person space, so close Stiles could feel his breath on his face as he spoke. "Be careful stiles are you sure you’re ready for the truth" then he turned and walked into the house himself. Stiles watched him leave thinking after all these years Peter still creeped him out. 

At that very moment Derek was sitting on a log close over the edge of a cliff as waves crash against rocks below. Lost in his thoughts as Scott came and sat down next to him. Derek didn't even lift his head as Scott start to speak " Yeah he's here, I picked up his scent as soon as he hit town, are you ok."  


Derek looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Five years! Five long and painful years since Derek forced Stiles out of his life. He didn't have a choice, if he hadn't Stiles would've been the one to suffer.

They sat there for a while before Derek responded, in a hushed and sad voice. "Ok I haven't been ok for five years, if not for James I would've gone mad. A day doesn't go by that I don’t miss him or think about what we lost."

"Derek you did it for him. When the Fae told us that Stiles would be in danger if you stayed together. What other choice did you have but to push him away? You couldn't leave Beacon Hills and Lydia even had vision of his death." Scott's words didn't erase his pain. Stiles was his world and he pushed him a way. He could still see the hurt on his face the day he drove him away. Derek knew that Stiles was coming home for the holidays and decided he had to end their relationship then but how? The weekend he visited Stile should've been the end of their relationship, but when he saw Stiles he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't just say it was over, Stiles would've never let it go that easily. He would've keep at him until he wore him down, until he told him the truth and he couldn't risk that. That’s why he went to such extremes, it would kill Derek but he had to push Stiles away. He had to break his heart it was the only way to save his life. 

His heart and head was pounding as he listen to Stile drive up to the house. Derek listen as he got out of his jeep and rush inside calling his name. He could do this he had to stay strong. But her perfume made his stomach turn and her hands on his skin had his wolf growling and snapping at him, wanting to rip out her throat. Maybe it was over the top but Derek went online and hired an escort so Stile could catch them in the act. When Stiles entered the living room he was greeted with Derek and this blond in what he thought was the throws of passion. Both were naked as the day they were born, in the middle of living room floor rolling around like animals.

Stiles was livid, his face was beet read as he just stood there watching them. His anger turned to rage. Until it seem he couldn't take any more, screaming "What the fuck Derek, w-who the fuck is she!" 

Calmly Derek sat up looking at him with an air of indifference and said "This is Madison we met today." Stile was so angry Derek could feel the heat his body was produce. Stiles slammed his fist into the wall still screaming "You have got to be fucking kidding me, you met today and you fucking already! Why are you doing this, you knew I was here? Is this show for me, why would you want to hurt me like this?"

Derek just sat there staring at him mustering all of his self-control, until he could find the right worlds and tone. Still speaking calmly "A show, that's funny why would I need to perform for you Stiles? I met her we talked I liked what I saw so I went for it, this isn't about you."

Stiles started shaking with angry "you bastard how could you do this to me; you said you loved me, or was that a lie. You gave me this ring and this key to what you told me was going to be our home. And now I find you here like this, am I a play thing for you. Some kind of chew toy you could just use and throw away." 

Derek stood up and walked towards Stiles using all of his will to stay calm “come on stop acting like a love sick teenager; we're good together Stiles but sometimes I need more. It’s all about a having a good time, didn't we have a good time" a sick little smirk crept on to Derek's face as he reaches out to touch Stiles' jawline. " Don't I make you feel goo..."?Before he could finish Stiles punched him in the face with more force than he believed the young man had in him. 

"Fuck you Derek! No I’m not acting like a love sick teenager, I'm not going to cry. I would've done anything for you asshole. And you treat me like this, hope she was worth it!" Stiles pulled off the ring and threw it at him, then turned and stormed out the house. Derek listens as he climbed into his jeep gunned his engine and speeded away.

After Stiles drove off Derek picked up his jeans, pulled out his wallet and threw a brunch of bill at Madison. Who sat in total shock, appearing to be on the verge of a break down. Then he turned and start walking towards the stairwell stopping once to speak over his shoulder "you can let yourself out". Tears rolled down Derek's face as he pictured Stiles and his world drive away.

Derek then woke from day dream as the intensity of Stiles' scent caught his attention. Scott picked it up as well. They both turned in unison to see Stiles was walking up the hill towards them. Scott stood and went to greet his friend as Derek sat there feeling like his heart would explode, as it was beat rapidly in his chest. They spoke for a short time until Stiles walked over to Derek looking very determined. It was less then a minute but is seemed like forever before Stiles started to speak "we need to talk" those four little words made Derek's breath catch in his throat and he felt as if the world was spinning, then he fell into unconsciousness.


	5. More questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek watched as Stiles got in his car and drove away. Feeling the stares of the pack as he approached them with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Derek felt their apprehension as he rubbed his face with both his hands, speaking through his fingers Derek said "I know but I can't hide any longer."
> 
> Cora moved to Derek's side putting her hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you sure about this Derek, you’re not the only one who kept him in the dark."  
> Derek turned and looked at her and said "I'm sorry Cora but I can't lie to him any longer." 
> 
> Boyd usually quiet and reserved was the first to speak saying "we should've never let him leave".
> 
> "You know I never had a high regards for Stilinski, but he was pack." Jackson said as he crossed his arms in huff. 
> 
> “We should've found another way." added Isaac.
> 
> "Your right Derek it’s time to tell him, and I have to tell him about my part in this lie to. But not only have I been him, I've been lying to the pack as well. So tonight I'm coming clean with Stiles and all of you as well." Scott said then he started to break down their tent as they looked at him with a puzzled look as they started packing up their gear.

Derek blinked a few times as he started to regain consciousness, he could see Scott was kneeling next to him. Standing over Scott's right shoulder Derek spotted Stiles and his heart beat quicken. The fog started to clear from Derek's mind and he could hear Scott asking if he was ok. Derek nodded his head yes as he started to get to his feet.

Derek brushed sand off his jeans and black tee as he said "Yeah I'm ok but what are you doing here?" Looking at Stiles Derek tried to give off a what the fuck do you want vibe, although his wolf and his heart was pining for Stile.

"Look I know you don't want me here as much as I don't want to be here, but I have some questions." Stiles said as he stepped around Scott.

"What questions Stiles?" He could smell Stiles' anger.

"Scott could you give us a sometime alone?" Scott looked to Derek who nodded a quick ok.

This pissed Stiles off even more causing him to comment "I thought you were the Alpha Scott?" Scott ignored Stiles remark as he turned and walked back towards their camp. Stiles could see that the other members of the pack had emerged for their tents. He knew that they would be able to hear their conversation but he didn't care.  
Derek was holding it together barely; he needed this to be over fast and for Stiles to be miles away before he lost it. Derek's emotions caused his words to come across gruff "Ok Stiles you came here to talk then talk."  
Stiles took a deep breath trying to hold his anger in check "It’s been five years you ass, five years" he said through clenched teeth. "You closed me out after I caught you" he paused and took another deep breath.  
Derek felt that every time Stiles spoke another piece of his defenses crumbled away. His composure was starting to fade he had to do something and fast. Derek turning to face the cliff again and said "Dimmit Stiles say what you have to say, spit it out for fucks sakes"  
Stiles was so enraged that he grabbed Derek's arm, turning him so that they were face to face and said. " You bastard, you don't have the right to speak to me like that. My life was ok not great but I was functioning, yes functioning. But once again my world was shaken and all roads lead back you; you emotionally constipated fuck." 

Tears started to well in Stiles' eyes making him even angrier. Shit, I'm not going to cry there is no way in hell I'm crying in front of this asshole. Stiles gather his emotions and continued speaking "Yesterday the mother of my child just up and disappeared leaving me a note saying that the answers I needed were here in Beacon Hills with you. So right here right now I'm getting answers to what you have to do with Jordan and after that you can go to hell."

Derek stared at Stiles with the most perplexed look. Stiles has a kid, why hasn't Scott said anything and who is Jordan? Now Derek's mind was racing with questions of his own. Just then Stiles' phone went off; pulling it out his pocket he noticed it was his father so he answered it saying "Yeah dad is everything ok?" 

"Sorry son but I got called into the Station. Little D not too happy about it though, he's s sitting in his car seat with the look" the Sheriff said looking at the toddler on his disk.

Stiles knew that look oh to well; brows pinched together, piercing eyes and those little lips pulled into a tight little line. Stiles smiled and said "Ok Dad I will be there in a little while" pushing his phone back in his pocket and turning his attentions back to Derek. "Don't think you’re off the hook but my son needs me."

Derek wasn't sure why but a calmness came over him, the pressure in his chest eased and his heart rate slowed as he asked “you have a son?" 

"Yes his name is Derek" Stiles saw the questioning look in Derek's eyes and quickly followed up with "He was named after his grandfather. By the way you have a cute kid yourself"

"You met James?" Derek reached out to grab his arm prompting a murderous look from Stiles.  
Derek quickly raised his hands in a defensive posture and said. "Sorry, ok Stiles if you want to talk go get your son and met us back at the house. I think it’s time you were told the truth. Then maybe we can move on with our Lives." 

Derek watched as Stiles got in his car and drove away. Feeling the stares of the pack as he approached them with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He felt their apprehension as he rubbed his face with both his hands, speaking through his fingers Derek said "I know but I can't hide the truth any longer."

Cora moved to Derek's side putting her hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you sure about this Derek, you’re not the only one who kept him in the dark."  
Derek turned and looked at her and said "I'm sorry Cora but I can't lie to him any longer or myself." 

Boyd usually quiet and reserved was the first to speak saying "we should've never let him leave".

"You know I never had a high regards for Stilinski, but he was pack." Jackson said as he crossed his arms in huff. 

“We should've found another way" added Isaac.

"Your right Derek it’s time to tell him, and I have to tell him about my part in this lie. But not only have I been lying to him, I've been lying to the pack. So tonight I'm coming clean with Stiles and all of you as well." Scott said then he started to break down their tent, they looked at him puzzled before they started packing up their gear.

Stiles' anger had subsided some on the drive to the sheriff station, as he parked his car Chris Argent walk out. 

"Hey Chris how have you been" Stiles asked as he climbed out extended his hand.

"Hello Stiles" responded Chris. "That's one intimidating little Tot you have there. I tried and failed to get a smile out of him."

Stiles chuckled and scratched at the back of his head saying "yeah I know he's a serious kid." He chuckled again and asked "So stopping in to check up on Allison?"

" The case she's working on has her bogged down and unable to get out so I brought her dinner. You have to stop by the house before you leave."

"Most definitely" another quick hand shake and Stiles walked into the station. As Stiles walked in he saw Greenburg was the deputy assigned to the front desk. Waving to him Stiles saw to his right Allison sitting at her desk which was facing the desk of Deputy Parrish. They both gave him a big smile as Allison stood up and gave him a big hug.

Allison had started distancing herself from the pack after the death of her mother, which helped end her relationship with Scott. An affair with Isaac was over before it began pushing her farther away from the pack. By the time of Kira and Scott’s wedding she had cut all ties with the pack. After graduating for Chico State with a degree in Psychology Allison return home not wanting any part of the supernatural world but still needing to protect her community. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early, I didn't think you were due until next week" Allison said releasing him from the hung and asking. "Where is Jordan?"

Under his breath stiles said "that's what I like to know."

"What was that Stiles" Allison asked.

"Nothing, I'm in hurry but how about I stop by your place tomorrow and fill you in on everything" he gave her a big smile then walked into his dad's office.

As soon as little D saw Stiles he started flashing grabby hands reaching for his father. "Hey big guy daddy's sorry" Stiles said as he unbuckling the car seat.

"So did you have a chance to take care of whatever it was you had to do son.?" Asked the sheriff.

Holding little D to his chest as the tot clung to his neck "no not really I'm about to once I leave here. I maybe home late, will you be there tonight?"

"I'm not sure, we found the body of a white female behind Beacon Plaza today." The sheriff said handing Stiles little D's diaper bag. Stiles gave his father questioning look asking "is it a wolf thing"? "I had Lydia check it out; she gave it the once over but didn't pick up anything supernatural." 

"Ok dad I'll see you later and good luck with the case" Stiles said dropping Little D's diaper bag into his car seat then leaving his father’s office.

 

It took Stiles about ten minutes to get form the station to the Hale House, once there he sat for a while trying to build up the courage to go inside. Before he had a chance to get out of the car Stiles saw the front door opening and Scott walked on to the porch not looking very happy. Stiles open his car door then move to the back door opening it and taking Little D out his car seat.

As Stiles stepped on to the porch Scott put a hand on his shoulder and said "Stiles the pack is wait inside".

"Why I came here to talk to Derek?" Stiles said as he shifted Little D in his arms.

"After hearing Derek out you may have some question for the rest of us."

That made Stiles nervous but he let it go and followed Scott into the house. Scott led him down the hall and into the dining room, when Stiles entered the room he saw Derek sitting at the end of the table farthest from him. This had to be the largest table Stiles had ever seen he thought to himself. To Derek's right sat Cora, Isaac, Danny, and a Guy Stiles had never seen before. On the other side sat Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Kira as Scott sat down at head of the table. Just past Derek was Peter standing in the kitchen door with a smirk on his face; when he saw Little D the smirk fell from his face. He appeared shocked as he glanced at Derek and then Stiles. 

The room was way too quiet for Stiles so he spun Little D in his arms so he was facing the table and introduced toddler. "Everyone this is my son Little D." He left it at that because he wasn't ready explain why his son was named Derek.

Peter walked towards Stiles staring at Little D.

"Hey freak haven't you seen a toddler before?" Stiles said as he took a step backwards and pulled his son closer to his chest.

Peter turned his attention to the table and said "come on I can't be the only one who noticed?"

"Noticed what you Pedo" Stiles asked with worried look?

Peter turned to Derek then asked "why does this pup have your scent Derek?"

TO BE CONTINUED:

I want to thank all of you who have been so kind as to read my story. Also I would like to thank all of you for your help and kind words. I'm going to say sorry a head of time because of my schedule I want be able to post the next chapter until next week. Thank you again and hope to hear from more of you.


	6. The power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she heard a sound to the right in the bushes, followed by one to her left. Madison didn't see anything so she turned her attention back toward the figure in the road. But now it was standing right in front of her with its down hair still covering its face; it closeness unnerved Madison an she took a step backwards. Madison watch this figure as a life time seemed to pass then slowly it lifted its head to revel a mouth full of dagger shape teeth and neon green eye. 
> 
> Madison was frozen terrified as countless more of those neon green eye appeared in the bushes on both sides of the road.  
> “It’s your fault the power‘s gone, you have to pay” Madison heard it say as it leapt at her; before she could scream the light in her eyes was gone.

Five years earlier; her names is Madison Clay and she is an escort from San Francisco; an hour ago she was with a client when his boyfriend walked in on them. The scene unnerved her so much that she made a quick pit stop at the nearest liquor store to grab fifth of scotch to take the edge off. What was she thinking to drive all the way to Butt-Fuck Egypt, but it was a big pay day. Her going rate was four hundred an hour plus travel but the wad thrown in her face by tall, dark, and crazy was almost fifteen hundred dollars. 

Madison couldn't wait to get home for a shower and forget about this awful day. As she turned on to Oak Creek Road the connection route to Highway 80 heading back to San Francisco when a child size figure appeared in the middle of the road. It happened so fast she had little time to act; jerking the steer wheel hard to the right, causing the car to spin out of control and slam into a tree. 

Madison thanked god for air bags, because she felt woozy but she was a live. Reaching into her purse she searched for her cell phone. Then she remember that she had seen something in the road, she unbuckled her seat belt open the car door and slowly stepped out. Madison looked up the road for what ever she had seen as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. In the center of road she saw what look like a child with their knees pull up to their chest. Their long stringy hair was draped over their face and shoulders reminding her of the girl from movie the ring.  
Madison slowing started walking toward the them asking “hey are you ok, do you need me to call someone?”  
This doesn’t feel right, why would a child be out here alone? Madison took a few steps closer and heard it saying something “what was that I couldn’t hear you?” She asked as she continued her approach it.

When she was about twenty feet away from this tiny person she heard what sound like a raspy whisper of voice saying “It’s your fault the power’s gone, you have to pay.” 

“What was that I didn’t hear you” Madison asked stepping a little closers.

Then she heard something to her right, followed by something to her left. Madison didn't see anything so she turned her attention back toward the figure in the road. But now it was standing right in front of her with its down hair still covering its face; it closeness unnerved Madison and she took a step backwards. Madison watch this figure as a life time seemed to pass then slowly it lifted its head to revel a mouth full of dagger shape teeth and neon green eye. Madison was frozen, terrified as countless more of those neon green eye appeared in the bushes on both sides of the road.  
“It’s your fault the power‘s gone, you have to pay” Madison heard it say as it leapt at her; before she could scream the light in her eyes was gone.

At that moment Stiles was home sleeping and he wouldn't tell you he'd cried himself to sleep, but if he did it was a manly cry. He was exhausted after leaving Derek’s, he came home said hello to his father telling him that the long drive home had wiped him out . Stiles went on to say at that moment all he wanted was to go sleep and he would see him in the morning. Stiles couldn’t tell you how long he was asleep when he felt himself surrounded in warmth. Barely open his eyes to see that his room was washed in a pale blue light. It was so soothing; Stiles was at peace as if he was in someone’s loving embraced, closing his eyes he slipped back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Persevere Derek lay in waist high grass asleep. After Madison left he went to his room and whelped not knowing how long he sat at the end of his bed in that state. He sat there thinking he might go mad, then he was pulled by a unseen force to his bedroom window. Derek stood there for a while staring into the threes, then he opened his window and jumped out. Before his feet touched the ground he transformed into a large black wolf and raced into the woods. Derek ran for hours under the light of the moon, he ran until he was so exhausted that he couldn’t hold his wolf’s form any longer. Crawling through the grass on his knees he finally fell flat on his face. His body hurt all over, Derek couldn't remember a time when he hurt this much. He wasn’t sure if it was physical or emotional pain he was feeling. Because losing Stiles felt as if someone had ripped out his heart. Derek laid there in the grass eyes lids getting heavy, letting sleep claim him. But just before everything went black he felt a warmth surrounding, making him feel safe as he drifted off dream of Stiles and their weekend in San Francisco. 

The next morning Stiles woke up numb not sad or angry, just numb. Looking around his room he searched for the source of the light from the night before. He then remembered that there was a full moon last night and decided that’s where the light came from. He got out of bed in the same clothes from the day before. Then walked to the bathroom swished a little mouthwash took a pee and walked back to his room. He then put on his shoes grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. His father had already left for work so he wrote him a short note telling he would call later to explain why he had to return early to school. Over the next five year Stiles would come home for two days for Thanksgiving or Christmas alternating years. In that time the Sheriff would never really find out what made his son leave so quickly or caused him to visit so rarely in the future. 

When Derek woke up that morning he found himself in his bed, he couldn’t remember how he got home. Sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, Derek heard someone say hello. He looked to the right corner of his room where he spent his evening reading, in that corner were two armchairs a small table and large bookcase. As his eyes focused Derek saw Scott and Alan Deaton sitting in the two armchairs.

“What are the two of you doing here” Derek asked with a quizative look.

“Scott brought you home last night and I was directed by the Fea to bring you this gift.” Alan said as he stood to his feet with a small bundle in his arms. He walked over to Derek’s bed and placed the bundle in his lap. Derek sat there staring at it until he felt it move. Pealing back the blanket it was wrapped in to see a small face dotted with moles and big honey brown eyes smiling at him. Derek looked at the baby then back to Alan, doing this several times until he notice that he smelled Stiles scent. Lifting the baby to his chest and place his nose on the top of its head Derek inhaled. The baby smelled like Stiles and himself, it smelled like pack.

Laying the baby back in his lap Derek looked into his eyes and asked “How could this wolf pup smell like me and Stiles?”

“The Fae” Alan responded “they leaded us to you, when we got there we found you laying in the grass with the baby in your arms. Caer mother of the Fea appeared to us and state the power responsible for your lost was used to bring you this gift.”

Scott walked over and smiled at the baby and asked “So what are you going to call him Derek?”

Derek looked to his bookshelf were he had a few pictures of his family and Stiles, he smiled and said “James after my father." Derek then leaned down and took hold of the it's tiny hands and said "hello James S Hale.”

 

Ok I said that I wouldn't post this until next week but I had to write it afraid I my might forget. Thanks again for reading my story and if you see areas that needs work let me know.


	7. Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s ok Stiles his father won’t hurt him” Scott stated stepping between them.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up Scott I’m his father now move and give me my damn son!” Stiles screamed attempting to push past Scott. 
> 
> “Stiles stop and just look at your son” Scott yelled grabbing and holding him back.
> 
> Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes his son was a sleep in Derek’s arms, little D barely let his grandfather hold him. But Derek was holding him and he was a sleep with all the chaos surrounding him.
> 
> “You see he’s ok, he can feel his connection to Derek” Scott said releasing Stiles' arms. 
> 
> “He’s my son, how can Derek have any connection to him” Stiles said with doubt in his voice.
> 
> “Maybe I could help with that” Alan Deaton said as he entered the room. “You see Stiles Derek is his father for the same reason that you’re James’, because you’re Fae.”

Stiles looked at Peter as if he had a second head and asked “what do you mean he smells like Derek?” Holding his son tighter to his chest; glancing to Derek then over to Scott. “What is he talking about Scott?”

Derek was losing it, his claws dug into the tabletop as he fought to keep his wolf under control. It was howling mine demanding Derek claimed its mate and pup. 

Jumping to his feet Derek roared at Scott “you knew” his eyes flashing electric blue as he slammed his hands on the table.

“Calm down Derek and hear me out.” Scott’s said as leaned forward a little, his eyes blazed red then quickly faded as he riled in his wolf. He was the Alpha and Derek’s behavior was a challenging his dominance.

“Yes I knew but what would it have changed Derek?” Scott asked sitting back in his chair in a less threatening manner.

“Hold the fuck up, what are you talking about Scott this is my son!” Stiles yelled looking frightened.

Cora put her hand on Derek’s arm trying to calm him down. He sat back in his seat taking a couple deep breaths in attempt to regain his composure then said. “So this is what you were referring to when you said you needed to come clean with the pack?”

Stiles stared at Scott freaking out “Jordan cheated on me with Derek. How could that be, when did they even get a chance to meet. She never came home with me all though I asked her too repeatedly.” 

Scott stood up facing his friend “No She never cheated on you Stiles” patting his friend on his shoulder trying to reassure him as much as possible.  
Stiles was shaking as he said “How would you know that, did you spend every second of the day with the two of them?” 

Stiles took a step backwards and leaned against the dining room wall for support. He felt his legs weakening and it was getting hard for him to breathe. Thinking he might drop his son Stiles slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Letting go of Little D and gasping for air, Stiles watched his son as he ran and jumped into Derek’s arms. Stiles was having full on panic attack, feeling he was about to blackout trying desperately to reach his son. Then out of nowhere oxygen filled his lungs; he heard someone asking if he was ok. Following a hand on his chest up to the face of a stranger, it was the guy he saw when he first entered the room.

“Hello I’m Colm” removing his hand “are you better now Ceann Roghnaithe” Colm asked Stiles as helped him to his feet.

“How did you do that, and what did you call me” asked Stiles?

“I eased your mind Ceann Roghnaithe It is my gift as Fae” Colm said with a big grin.

“Why do keep calling me that, what does it mean, and what the hell is a Fae”

“Ceann Roghnaithe means Chosen One, and Fae in the world of humans is known as Fairy Folk.”  
The realization that he wasn’t hold his son any long had Stiles in a panic again, scanning the room he sees Little D is clinging to Derek his arms wrapped tightly around Derek's neck.  
Reaching out for him Stiles demanded “give me my son Derek!”

“It’s ok Stiles his father won’t hurt him” Scott stated stepping between them.

“Shut the fuck up Scott I’m his father now move and give me my damn son!” Stiles screamed attempting to push past Scott. 

“Stiles stop and just look at your son” Scott yelled grabbing Stiles and holding him back.

Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes his son was a sleep in Derek’s arms, little D barely let his grandfather hold him. But Derek was holding him and he was a sleep with all the chaos surrounding him.

“You see he’s ok, he can feel his connection to Derek” Scott said releasing Stiles' arms. 

“He’s my son, how can Derek have any connection to him” Stiles asked with doubt in his voice.

“Maybe I could help with that” Alan Deaton said as he entered the room. “You see Stiles Derek is his father for the same reason that you’re James’ father, because you’re Fae.”

At the very moment the sheriff sat in his office going over Allison report on the body found behind Beacon Plaza when there it a knock at his door.  
Looking up he saw it was Allison standing there so he waved her in. She walked to the front of his disk and just stood there looking somewhat conflicted.

Giving her a questioning look the sheriff asked “you have something for me?”

Pausing for a second then handing him one of the paper she held in hand and saying “we have two hits on the Jane Doe we found. FBI finger print records show one is Madison Clay an escort from San Francisco who went missing five years ago.” Slowing handing him the second piece of paper and said “the second is Jordan Rose a Child Care Counselor form San Mateo.”


	8. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went that far because I knew I had to make it your choice to end our relationship.”  
> Stiles lowered his head as soft sob escaped his lips “What about little D and James” he ask as he lifted his head.

Stiles listen as Deaton told him a of the night that Caer Mother of the Fae called Derek, Scott and himself into the Persevere, they found her floating in the middle of the Nemeton. She stated that because Stiles’ was possessed by the Nogitsune as well as his connection to the Nemeton as Fea, his spark was now unchained. The barriers put in place to keep his power in check were gone and unbeknownst to him he had become a magical battery. Not only was he able to manipulate this energy but store it as well increasing his power, unlike most Fae who could only tap into these energy.

Stiles looked to Derek with hurt in his eyes and said “Derek that doesn’t explain why you end us.”

Scott putting his hand on Stiles shoulders and saying “he had no choice Stiles.”  
Scott continued the story stating the Caer informed them that if Stiles stayed in Beacon Hills he would be hunted for this power. Because not only did Stiles store energy but he also shared it with the Nemeton through their connection. Caer went on to say that Fae would hunt him for this power and if they took Stiles’ life they could claim the power for themselves. Not to mention the humans who would seek to use him and this power, humans more terrifying than any hunter they had encountered before.

Fighting back tears Stiles closed his eyes and said “we could’ve left together.”

Derek Held little D closer to his chest saying “I would’ve given my life for you Stiles but leaving is something I couldn’t do.”

"If he had left he would've slow wasted away, once Derek became the Guardian his life was merged with the land" stated Deaton.

 

While Stiles listen to how the supernatural had disrupted and distorted his life, the sheriff was dealing with a case that he knew involve the supernatural. He was floored looking at the report in his hands asking “how could it be Jordan didn’t you see the body Allison?”

“Yes sheriff I did, it was a blonde female in her mid to late twenties” Allison said putting her hands on her hip above he gun belt.

“Ok I want you to head out to the Hale House to talk to Lydia. I need to know if she lied when she said the supernatural wasn’t involved or was she unable to detect anything. Because I don’t know about you but this screams supernatural to me.” The sheriff said as looked at the report.

“Ok sheriff” Allison said giving a quick nod and then left the office. 

The sheriff then pulled open his top right draw taking out his phone and dialed Stiles’ number; it went straight to voice mail. Standing and grabbing his jacket and headed for the door, as he was walking out office his office he Dialed Melissa McCall. Pulling the phone away from his ear and calling out to Deputy Parrish “Parrish I need you to go back out to Beacon Plaza and check it out again" He heard Melissa as she answered on the fifth ring "Hey Melissa are you still at the hospital? Great; can you meat in the morgue in twenty minutes? Ok I'll see you then." He then turned to Greenburg and handed him the papers saying " Greenburg see what else you can find out about these two and let men know as soon as possible." As he walked out the station to his cruiser he tried Stiles again, the call went straight to voice. He would never tell Stiles but he was relieved when he ended his relationship with Derek. Happy his son would be done with werewolves and all that go bump in the night. But he thinks this case may be pulling all of them back into the world of the supernatural, he just hoped were ever Stiles and his grandson was at that moment they were safe. 

Stiles watched as Derek walked over and handed him Little D "thank you" Stiles said blinking back tears.

Kneeling down and taking stiles hand and saying "Didn't you ever wonder how an Omega could be as strong or stronger than an Alpha Stiles? It was because I was contracted to the land bonded. Caer came to me saying that Beacon Hills was in danger, with the pack going off to college leaving there would be no one to protect it. But if I took up the mantle of Guardian I could draw strength from the land allowing me to protect it. I was cool with it at first Stiles because I believed that once you finished school you would come back and we would spend the rest of our life in this house."

Derek paused wiping a tear from Stiles face and continued his story "I want to leave so bad but with only Scott, Kira, and Isaac left in Beacon Hill, plus the fact that my life was connect to the land. I couldn't but I couldn't risk your staying so I had to make you hate me, allowing you to decide our relationship was over. I went on line and hired an escort she was the women I was with that day.  


Stiles lowered his head as soft sob escaped his lips “What about little D and James” he ask as he lifted his head.

Colm place his hand on Stiles arm saying "the night before you left Ceann Roghnaithe you and Derek was visited by the mother. She used your power to give James as a gift to the Guardian because of his lost. Then when you came home the next year she felt how you were still suffering. The mother wanted to help you as she had Derek. But she couldn't come to you and just hand you a baby, that's why Rose was sent to as a vessel. Taking on human form and the name of her former charge Jordan Parrish she left for San Francisco." 

Just then Scott heard a car approaching the house, he knew who it was before she climbed out the car. With out uttering a word Scott looked to Isaac then to the window direct the young me to greet this guest. 

Isaac knew who had arrived as well, he took his husband's hand lightly squeezing it then he stood and walked out of the room.

As Allison pulled in front of the Hales House the door opened and Isaac walked out on to the porch. Allison still cared for him as a friend, and she was glad that he was the one to greet her.

"Hey Allison how can I help you?" Isaac asked with big smile on his face.

Returning his smile Allison responded "I need to speak to Lydia and I see Stiles is here it involves him as well."

Isaac looked into the house and then back to Allison saying "well its kind intense in there right now".

"Sorry but its really important that I speak with them" Allison said look into the house herself.

"Ok wait a second" Isaac said then walked back into the house.

Allison breathed a sigh of relief because the last thing she want was to go into this house, to many bad memories. Allison had started distanced herself from the pack after her mother died; and the end of her relationship with Scott followed by a short affair with Isaac helped push her farther away. By the time of Scott and Kira's wedding she had cut all ties with the pack.

When Isaac returned to the room he saw Scott was talking to Stiles saying "he had no choice Stiles, the last thing anyone wanted was to hurt you. There were so many times I want to tell you but I couldn't, if I told you about little D then I had to tell you the rest." 

"Sorry guys its Allison, she say she needs to talk to Lydia and it involves Stiles."

"Can it wait" asked Derek.

"She says it important" Isaac responded.

Lydia look to Scott then stood and walked out of the room, followed by Stiles after he handed Little D over to Derek.

"Hey Allison what's up" asked Lydia as she walked out of the house.

"Lydia when you check the body found earlier today you said there was no signs of any supernatural actives was that the truth."

"That's right I didn't pick up any sign why" asked Lydia.

Allison looked to Stiles and said "we got two hits from FBI finger print records, one was for a Madison Clay of San Francisco and the other was a Jordan Rose of San Mateo".

Stiles was stunned as the rest of the pack joined them on the porch, no one notice Peter slipping out of the back door. Waiting for Pete was a small ashen figure with neon green eyes. Peter stepped in front creature and smiled then walked into the woods laughing as it followed him.

I am so sorry if you haven't had a chance to read this chapter before because I deleted half the chapter as I was attempting to edit it. I tried to rewrite it from memory because I had erased it from my computer as well. so I hope it is ok and again I thank you for reading my story.


	9. The Formorii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colm put his hand to his side and said “you have every right to be angry; although right now we have more pressing issues to tend to. This is Rose, there might be no marks on her but something ended her life. And if what I think killed her is still in town then no one is safe.” The lights then went out in the room “everyone stay calm and step back to the metal doors.” Colm said as he scanned the room.
> 
> Scotts eyes blazing red as he asked “what’s going on Colm.” 
> 
> “It’s the Formorii and if you don’t listen to me none of us are leaving this room alive.”

Everyone was on the porch crowding Allison in shock at what she just said to them. 

“What did you find Jordan” Stiles asked Allison?

Allison steeled herself in the face of the pack; she truly didn’t want to deal with Scott and his merry band of werewolves but she had a job to do. 

“I was at the scene tonight where we found the body of white female behind the Beacon Hills Plaza. I viewed the body she didn’t look like Jordan but” Allison said as she thought about meeting Jordan just before her graduation. She met Stiles and Jordan in San Francisco for a Drake concert. Allison remembered thinking that she like Jordan they were so at ease with one another from the start. It was as if she was hanging out with an old girlfriend laughing and dancing all night. That night she told Stiles it was great he’d found a normal person leaving Derek his issues and the supernatural behind.  
Glancing to Scott then back to Stiles “That’s why I’m here to ask Lydia if she was holding out earlier when she stated she hadn’t sensed anything”  
Lydia pulled her lips into a thin line as anger flashed on her face “as I stated I didn’t sense any supernatural forces at work.”

Colm stepping forward and asking “what did you say the other name was?”

Allison looked at him with a questioning expression and asked “and you are?”

Isaac was quick to defuse some of the tense everyone was feeling “Allison this is Colm he is a new member of the pack.”

Allison reaching into back pocket and speaking under her breath “great another Werewolf “she knew the pack could hear her but she just didn’t give a shit.

With a sincere smile on his face and smile in his voice Colm said “I’m not Wolf Ms. Argent.”

Allison smiled back and felt a calm take hold of her as she repeated “Madison Clay.”

Colm turned to Scott then back to Allison “do you know where the body is now?”

“Hospital Morgue” Allison side with an even wide smile, there was just something about this guy she couldn’t help but like. She then looked to Stiles telling him that his father had tried to call him.

“Ok I forgot my phone in the car” walking over to Derek putting a hand to his sons head and gently rubbing it. “I don’t understand why I’m doing this but I know he’s safe here, I have to go found out what going on. We can finish this when I get back.” He then turned and walked towards his car.

Scott jogging after him “hold up Stiles I’m coming with you.” 

Turning and facing Scott “what was that Colm just did to Allison, he used the same trick on me earlier when I was having a panic attack?”

Slowing walk to around the front of the car “Colm is empathic; he’s able to feel and control people’s emotions it comes in handy around the full moon, when dealing with young werewolves.” 

As Scott was getting into Stiles' car he looked back to see Colm was holding Allison’s hand. Scott looking at Allison and seeing here smile like that was great, then looking over to Kira blowing her a kiss. He wasn’t in love with Allison any longer but he wanted her to be happy and its been years since he seen her smile with his own eyes, it brought a smile to his face as they drove away. 

Colm was pouring on the charm taking Allison hand in his and asked “Ms. Argent may I accompany you there.”

Allison smiled and tucked a lose hair behind her ear and said “sure what was it Colm, what is that?”

“Yes it’s Irish” he said following her to her cruiser.

“I’m coming as well” Deaton said a few steps behind them.

As he watched the remaining pack members walked back into the house Colm smiled even a big smile at Allison, but there was sadness in his heart as they pulled away from the Hale House. Because he believed he may have lost his sister this night allowing an evil to enter Beacon Hills. 

 

At the same time in the old Railroad Deport Derek and his pack once used, enters Peter and his little friend. Stopping just after walking into the Deport he let it walking past him to the top of the stairs. Peter eyes then flashed blue, letting out a powerful roar then he kick the creature down the stairs. Jumping down after it Peter grabbed it by the throat and roared in its face again. 

“Brennus you killed the Guardian but left the body for the humans to find” then he threw it across the room and through one of the train car window. As it crash to the floor as others of its kind scurried out the car. Peter calmly stepped into the car slowly approaching the pale little creature.

Crawly away “there were children” Brennus hissed trying to put some space between itself and Peter. “They would see us were the adults wouldn’t.” kneeling down and bowing its head.

Peter sat down and crossed his legs then asked “so you just left the body, why didn’t you wait until the child left to get help?”

“They use their phone to call for help and then waited for the adults to come. The Banshee came but she is untrained and not powerful enough to detect us.” 

Peter smirked as his eye popped bright blue; leaning down in front of Brennus he allowed the claw on his indexed to extend putting it in the middle of Brennus’ for head and said. “Well their Guardian can and he is most likely on his way to the hospital right now.” Pushing his claw forward a little sink into Brennus skin causing a black fluid to trickle down past his brows and to the corner of Brennus left eye.

Brennus hissed and said “what do you want us to do Gigean (Celtic for master)?”

Peter let his claw retract then shook the blood off his hand and said “you need to reach the hospital first and take the body. But if you don’t no one can find out about you no matter what, do you understand?”

Brennus shook its head yes then just vanished; Peter stood to his feet reached into his pocket pulling out a handkerchief wiping off his hand and walked out the train car. He needed to hurry back before the pack notice that he was gone.

 

Just then at the hospital the Sheriff and Melissa were standing in the morgue viewing the body.

Melissa walked around the head of the table and put her arm around the Sheriff’s waist “how could she be mistaken for Jordan?” She asked looking at the blonde on the table.

Putting his hand on the back of her neck “I don’t know, you would think I would know what the mother of my grandson looks like but the prints match.”

They heard the doors of the Morgue as they swung open looking over his shoulder. The Sheriff watched as Stiles, Scott, Allison, Deaton and a young man with shoulder length fire red hair walked towards Melissa and himself.

“Hey son I tried to call you” pulling Stiles into a hug.

“I know Allison told me; I forgot my phone in the car” Stiles said as he stepped closer to the table. “Is this her?” 

He looked at the body in front of him and tried to find Jordan’s features in the face of this stranger. Looking up Stiles saw Colm standing with his hands stretched out above the body; slowly he pulled his hands to its chest and bowed his head.

Speaking in a soft voice “it is Rose” Colm said then looked to Stiles.

“Who is Rose” Stiles asked?

“Rose was your Guardian Stiles she was sent to give you your gift. The mother sensed your pain when you returned the year after your break up with Derek. But she couldn’t have someone just hand you a baby that would lead to questions. So Rose was sent to you, she was to be the vessel that would hold that gift. She took the name of her former charge Jordan Parrish and left for Stanford.”

Stiles was once again enraged, was the whole world fucking with his life. He wasn’t some toy to be played with; he was a grown man able to make his own decisions and he was fed up with others interfering.

Now yelling “you’re telling me that over the last four years I’ve been sharing my life with some kind of spirit, making love to her living a lie.”

Colm reached out to touch Stiles but he pushed his hand away and said “Hell no you’re not pulling that mister feel good shit on me now I’m pissed!” 

Colm put his hand to his side and said “you have every right to be angry; although right now we have more pressing issues to tend to. This is Rose and there might be no marks on her but something ended her life. And if who I think killed her is still in town then no one is safe.” The lights then went out in the room “everyone stay calm and step back to the metal doors.” Colm said as he scanned the room. 

Scotts eyes blazing red as he asked “what’s going on Colm.” 

“It’s the Formorii and if you don’t listen to me none of us are leaving this room alive.”

As the group stepped back towards the doors of the cold chambers they hear a hissing voice saying “Guardian you know too much, you have to die.” Then sets green eyes started to pop up around the room.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	10. Salamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another blood curdling scream as Stiles’ focus fell on the storage closet; he was able to see everything. Stiles saw the closet in vivid colors; the Formorii were glowing red appearing to be ablaze, while Parrish was covered in a pale blue. Stiles witness every time the Formorii tore and ripped at Deputy Parrish’s body. He watched in horror able to see Parrish’s light dimming and the Formorii blazing brighter. As seconds ticked away Stiles felt himself getting warmer and warmer until it was as if he was enveloped in flames. Seeing the room burning around them; all he could think was they would all be burnt alive. Falling to his knees his body started to shine like a firefly. Stiles tore at his clothes attempting to disrobe then he threw his head back and the light exploded from his eyes and mouth as he shouted Salamander.

The sheriff and Allison had their guns drawn while Scott stood at the ready claws extended and eyes blazing red. Colm ushered the group closer together as the four sets of neon green eyes advanced, forcing them back against the cold chamber door. 

“Scott what is going on” Melissa asked with fear in her voice?

“I’m not totally sure mom, but listen to Colm and everything will be fine” responded Scott trying to reassure his mother.  
Just then a shot rang out as Allison fired of one round causing the glowing eyes to vanish. Colm placed his hand on Allison’s hand and she lowered her gun.

“Ms. Argent you lost our advantage” Smiling and removing his hand.

“What do you mean” Asked the sheriff while scanning the room with his gun extended in front of him?

“The Formorii are tricksters’ illusionists you only see what they allow you to see. They were over confident showing themselves; by firing your weapon you let them know you have one. Few things can harm the Formorii; metal, fire, and magic. Metal burns if it comes in contact with their skin; so the cold chamber door provides protection from an attack from behind.” Colm said as he pointed to the metal doors.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Melissa screams; one of the creatures is lunging for her. Scott roars charging the Formorii and tackling it to the ground. He is ready to bring his claws down, however the Formorii is gone and in its place he sees little girl crying. Scott pauses wondering where this child came from and if she was injured. In the next instance the girl starts smiling at him, then she's gone and Formorii is there in her place saying “wolves Bain little wolf” blowing a purple cloud into Scott’s face. Scott starts gasping for air; falling back hands clutching at his throat. Scott was sprawled on floor his face bright red as his throat tighten not allowing air to reach his lungs. 

As the Formorii crawls toward Scott Deaton is quick to act ripping off his belt and whacking the creature in the face with his buckle; the Fromorii hisses in pain then vanished. 

“Sheriff could you help me” Deaton yelled as he tried to pull Scott against the metal doors.

“Scott what’s wrong” Melissa demanded placing his head in her lap.

“It looks like wolves Bain poisoning” Deaton replied.

“The Fromorii is a trickster it made him think he’s been exposed by wolves Bain, although it’s only in his mind. But that doesn’t matter because if we don’t hurry and clear his mind he will die” Colm explained. “Ceann Roghnaithe only you can save him” he said look to Stiles.

“What do you mean what can I do” Stiles asked with fear in his eyes.  
Then one of the creatures appeared in front of the sheriff he fired off a round but it vanished unharmed.

“Measure yourselves they want you to empty your weapons” Colm instructed. Then turning back to Stiles “you have a bond with him close your eyes and trace that bond Ceann Roghnaithe.” 

“I don’t how, why can’t you do that Mr. Feel good trick you used on me” Stiles replied on the verge of a panic attack watching his best friend suffering.  
Then two more shots rang out as Allison and the sheriff did their best to keep the Formorii at bay.

Because I need to protect you Ceann Roghnaithe; I’m going to construct a barrier it will take all of my focus. Close your eyes and feel the energy around you” he directed Stiles then he closed his eyes tilted his head back raising his hands. Colm starts chanting “màthair cith síos do beannacht, màthair cith síos do beannacht (mother shower down your blessing).” Colm began to glow the more he chants the bright he glowed until the glow has expanded to encompass all of them.

Stiles watched Colm feeling frantic because how could he help Scott, his best friend was dying and he didn’t know what to do. Taking a deep breath and following Colm instructions Stiles closed his eyes searching the darkness behind them for the bond he shared with Scott. The darkness cleared from his mind and Stiles felt himself hovering above a room covered in a kaleidoscope of colors. 

Everyone was a washed in bright colors and connected to Stiles by strands of pure energy. His father shimmered in yellow and their connection was dazzling. While Melissa and Deaton both were covered in a vivid green; their connection to Stiles wasn’t as luminous as the one to his father.  
Stiles saw that Allison was surrounded in a radiant orange and their connection was brilliant although not as intense as the connection to his father. Even Colm glowed bright blue but Stiles couldn’t see a connection with him. 

Stiles looking to Scott seeing that he was covered in a pale purple that appeared to be dimming; even though their connection blazed as bright as the one with his father. Because Scott wasn’t just his best friend he was his brother and he had to do something before he lost him.

Stiles opened his eyes which shined pure white; still able to see the many colors surrounding the others and their connections to him. Kneeling next to Scott, he placed his hands on both sides of Scott’s head and whispered “you’re ok buddy come back to us”.

Scott gradually began to breathe as he looked up at his mother and flashing a huge smile. Melissa pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead whispering “don’t ever do that to me again.” 

Scott stared at Stiles and said “Stiles your eyes”.

At that moment the doors to the morgue sung open and Deputy Parrish enter the room; there was no time to alert him as a Formorii appeared behind him. They called out to him as the creature pounced upon him, digging its claws into his back then chomping down on his shoulder. Parrish scream in pain as the remaining three creatures popped into view and pulled into a storage closet to the right of morgue entrance.  
It happened so quickly neither the sheriff nor Allison was able to get a shot off. The sheriff made an attempt to step out of Colms protective barrier but Deaton grab him by the shoulder saying “there is nothing you can do sheriff”.

“I can’t just let him die they're going to kill him” the sheriff said pulling out of his grip. 

As the sheriff was pulling away from Deaton Allison tried to leave the barrier but was stopped by the energy surrounding them. Allison touched the Colms back trying to get his attention so that he would lower this wall of light, but he continued to chant.

Another blood curdling scream vibrated in their ears as Stiles’ focus fell on the storage closet; he was able to see everything. Stiles saw the closet in vivid colors; the Formorii were glowing red appearing to be ablaze, while Parrish was covered in a pale blue. Stiles witness every time the Formorii tore and ripped at Deputy Parrish’s body. He watched in horror able to see Parrish’s light dimming and the Formorii blazing brighter. As seconds ticked away Stiles felt himself getting warmer and warmer until it was as if he was enveloped in flames. Seeing the room burning around them; all he could think of was that they would all be burnt alive. Falling to his knees his body started to shine like a firefly. Stiles tore at his clothes attempting to disrobe then he threw his head back and the light exploded from his eyes and mouth as he shouted Salamander.

At the very moment the storage closet erupted in flame, they could hear the Formorii as they screeched. One of the little creatures burst out of the space a blaze; it dashed for towards the door. But after several steps the creature fell to the floor and disintegrating into pile of smoldering ash. A few seconds later a larger burning figurer emerged from the flames and slowly walked towards them. The flames diminished the closer it got to them until they saw an unharmed and totally nude Deputy Parrish standing before them.

To be continued

Thanks to everyone for reading my story, I apologies for the delay but after I erased half of chapter 8 it took me some time to refocus.


	11. Divide and  Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter casually strolled through the basement towards large metal doors opposite of the stairs. He listens to Derek and the others movement above him as they rushed out the house, followed by the sound of metal shutters covering the windows and doors. Peter slowly walked through the doors then fastened the locks behind him; the room which is as wide as the house was fully furnished. To the right sat several rolls of double beds, next to one he observed Boyd kneeling and rubbing Erica’s stomach. In front of him there were two sofas and three large armchairs facing a seventy inch plasma TV, where Core paced back and forth cradling little D in her arms. To his left a full kitchen and three large tables where Danny and Lydia set up snacks and juice for the kids seated around those tables.

Parrish stared at the others dazed trying to process what just happen. He believed his life was over that he was going to die. Parrish placed his hands on his stomach and shoulder; he could still feel where those creatures sank their teeth into his flesh. His head was swimming and his legs started to feel wobbly, so Parrish leaned on the autopsy table for support. He held on for dear life trying to push back the nausea building in his stomach. Taking several deep breathes then opened his eyes; Parrish was now looking down at Madison’s body. Gradually fragmented memories flashed in his head, first a child standing over a woman in middle of the road. No it’s not a child; nothing but claws, teeth, and green eyes. All those green eyes, then a woman’s voice say ignite burn them. He is on fire; there is fire everywhere and there are so many screams followed by darkness. 

At that moment Parrish felt his legs giving out; on his way to the floor he watched as the glow surrounding the others vanished. The sheriff was able to move fast enough to catch him before he fell to the floor.

“Parrish, are you ok” the sheriff asked as he supported the man’s weight.

At the same time the hospital’s fire alarm blared in their ears, Allison moved quickly grabbing a fire extinguisher in an attempt to put out the fire. When she reached the closet Stiles was standing next to her out of nowhere. Stiles then move like a blur advancing into the flames as she screamed and tried to grab him but to no avail. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light causing Allison to cover her eyes; when the spots cleared Stiles was lying on the closet floor. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she looked into the closet there was no signs of a fire. Allison kneeled next to Stiles checking to see if her friend was ok, he was unharmed. Stiles lay there peacefully as if he was sleep.

Placing a hand on Allison shoulder, Colm smiled down at her and said “He will be fine; Stiles cast a spell of undoing somehow. It’s hard to imagine he was able to manipulate that much energy without any training.

Colm then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he need to warn the others. The Formorii were out of the shadow now, making them dangerous. If the Formorii were after Stiles they would be back in force and this group was in no shape to cope, they needed back up and fast. Colm dialed Derek’s number; he had to give him the heads up because the Formorii could come after the pack next.

Derek lay in bed at peace; he couldn’t remember a time he felt more at home. He lay there between little D and James holding the boys in his arms. Losing Stiles felt like someone had ripped out his heart; James was able to fill some of that void but he still ached for Stiles these five years. Carefully Derek unwrapped himself from the boys and walked to the huge bay window in his room. He peered out the window think about Stiles and what life had in store for their little family. Derek looked back at the boys who were now holding on to one another in the spot Derek just vacated, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
Seeing that it was Colm Derek answered in a low voice “hey Colm what’s up?”

Derek listen as Colm informed him of the attack at the morgue, telling him that Scott although physically ok wasn’t in any condition to fight if the Formorii came back. He also filled him in on who the Formorii were and how to deal with them. When Colm told him that Stiles was down and unable to be moved, Derek’s heart sunk. He explained how Stiles used his power to save Scott and to cast the spell of undoing. Telling Derek that Stiles was exhausted after casting such a powerful spell and he now lay unconscious, however he was being examined by hospital staff. 

“Colm I’m on my way, I'll get a few of the others and we will be there in no time” Derek said as he opened his bedroom door.  
Pounding on the door across the hall from his room and calling out “Cora”.

Cora opened the door a little startled “what’s the matter Derek?”  
“Stiles and the others were attacked at the hospital hurry and help me get everyone up.” Derek shouted as he bang on another door. “We need to get the kids locked down and safe in the basement panic room” Derek snapped as he went to the next door.

Derek then turned and rushed back to his room grabbing his sons and darting towards the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he saw that the pack was gathering. Isaac was standing there holding his twins, while Danny held little Ivy in his arms with Nina and Joel clinging to his side. In front of them Anthony was standing on the bottom step transformed and ready to defend his pack. As Derek descended towards the bottom of the stairs he noticed to his right Kira and her daughter Jasmine huddled together, with Cora just to the right of them. On the other side of the stairs stood Lydia and Jackson who was holding their daughter Ashley close to his chest. Derek next observed Peter entering the foyer from the living, just as Boyd was assisted Erica down the stairs followed by their daughter Kenya.

Derek passed little D to Cora then placed a hand on top of Anthony’s head saying “calm down pup, you need to help your dad get the others to the panic room”.  
Anthony Shifted back to his human form and step out of the way as Derek passed him. Derek approached Peter passing James to him then turning back to the pack saying “the others were attacked at the hospital.”

“Are they ok” Kira asked pull Jasmine closer.

“Stiles is unconscious and Scott although alert he isn’t able to defend himself” Derek said turning to face Isaac and Danny continuing “Isaac, Jackson, and Kira I need you to come with me to the hospital. Boyd you should be here with Erica and the young if they come after the pack.”

“What about me” Anthony questioned.

“Boyd is going to need some back up Anthony; can you be that back up?” Derek asked placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders.  
At which point the pack sprang into action; Lydia and Danny lead the children into the basement as Boyd followed with Erica. Cora paused for a second looking to her brother with a worried look then headed to the basement herself.  
Grabbing Peter’s arm “Peter please protect my pups” Derek begged.

“Don’t worry Derek I’ll take care of them” Peter said pulling James close and smiling.

Peter casually strolled through the basement towards the large metal doors opposite of the stairs. He listens to Derek and the others movement above him as they rushed out the house, followed by the sound of metal shutters covering the windows and doors. Peter slowly walked through the doors then fastened the locks behind him; the room which was as wide as the house above was fully furnished. To the right sat several rolls of double beds, next to one he observed Boyd kneeling and rubbing Erica’s stomach. In front of him there were two large sofas and three extra wide armchairs facing a seventy inch plasma TV, where Core paced back and forth cradling little D in her arms. To his left a full kitchen and three large tables where Danny and Lydia set up snacks and juice for the kids seated around those tables. 

Peter sat in one of the large armchairs stroking James’ hair listening as the pack drove away, looking to a pacing Cora and said “Cora can you please give me my nephew?”

“I got him Peter its ok” she said continuing to pace. 

“Cora you don’t understand if you don’t hand him to me right now everyone in this room is going to die” Peter said with a wicked smirk on his face. 

A hush fell over the room as they watched the color bleed from Peter’s skin and his eye turn jet black, revealing an ashen husk who laughed while stroking James hair.

To Be Continued


	12. A Brother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment Cora cried out in pain and dropped to her knees as Little D jumped from her arms and race over to Peter. Standing between Peter’s legs the boy took his brother’s hand and shook it, however there was no response.
> 
> Lydia turning to Cora and asking “are you ok, what happen?”
> 
> “I don’t know” Cora replied.
> 
> Little D was now crying at the top of his lungs as pulled on his brother’s hand but James just lay quietly in Peters arms.
> 
> “What did you do to him Peter” Cora asked on the verge of shifting.
> 
> “It’s a sleeping spell” Peter then leaned forward and stroked Little D’s hair “he's ok, come on lets go” Peter motion to pick the toddler up. At which point Little D stopped crying and James’ eyes popped open. Then Peter scream in agony as the chair he was seated in slammed into the large metal doors.

Peter’s laughter sent chills up Cora’s spine as she watched her uncle transform into a pale ghoulish version of himself. She step backwards attempting to gain some distance while holding on to a now awake and struggling to get down little D. Out of the corner of her eye Cora saw movement then heard a roar, it was Anthony fully shifted and charging Peter. 

Before the boy was within ten feet of Peter he opened his mouth unleashing a black cloud that snap and pop like it was burning. The cloud surrounded the boy seemly consuming Anthony as he screamed in pain then collapsed in heap on the floor. Danny cried out “no” then sprinted to his son’s side, pulling the boy into his arms as a shifted Boyd ready himself for an attack.

Peter looking to Boyd lifted his right index finger and waved it back and forth then said “I wouldn’t try it if I were you; I could fill this entire room with brimstone in seconds. And what do you think that would do to your unborn pup?” Peter turned his attention to Danny saying “don’t worry he’ll be fine his wolf is strong. But you and your fragile human young wouldn’t last seconds. The last thing I would want to see is the charred remains of sweet little Ivy.”  
Danny used his shirt to wipe Anthony’s face as tears and snot streamed from the boys eyes and noise. Danny’s body shook in anger as he looked at Peter then shouted “you bastard!”

Lydia calmly placed herself between Danny and Peter trying to defuse the situation then said “That’s a new look Peter.” 

“Not so new, I learned a few tricks during my stay at Eichen House.” Peter replied “while all of you went about living your simple little lives I was mentally tortured daily.” The smile faded for Peter’s face as he remembered his stay at Eichen House “Eichen holds many secrets one being a three eyed freak with impressive psychic abilities while another were the Formorii. After a year of being my cellmate’s plaything I guess the novelty wore off and I was moved to my own cell. That cell was across from the Formorii, it had to be fate that brought us together. They were captured by a Guardian of the Tuatha De Danann after their attempt to claim the land.” Peter chuckled then continued “can you believe it, that Guardian was none other than Claudia Stilinski. Yeah I was surprised as well, but Stiles powers had to come from somewhere right. It seems that with the assistance of my dear sister and Deaton, Stiles’ mother was able to have the Formorii locked away after their little coup d'état.” 

“How does that coincide with your transformation” Lydia questioned.

A big grin flashed on Peters face and he replied “I was getting to that Lydia, your so impatient . The Formorii told me about Claudia Stilinski, how she was a descendent of the Tuatha De Danann and the Caer mother of their clan. The Tuatha De Danann settled in Beacon Hills before the arrival of Spanish Exposers; bring with them the Sling Stone, a stone used by a god to slay a god. But few of them survived the journey, knowing that their line was dying Caer sent the last of her children out to live among the natives. Then with the last of her life force she shattered the stone so that the fragments and her essence would be absorbed by the land. Centuries later the Formorii followed their ancient enemy to Beacon Hills causing a hell mouth to be opened, but they were stopped before they could taint the land.”  


Lydia and Cora crept closer to Peter but froze when he paused from his narration and glancing up at them and away from James. Lydia quickly made an attempt to distract him from Cora who was within striking distance. “Thanks for the history lesson Peter; you’re not usually this long winded, can you get to the point.” Lydia said with a condescending tone in her voice. 

“You right Lydia I’m babbling, you asked about the change in my appearance. After several failed attempt I was able to convince one of the doctors to facilitate my discharge. Later I convinced an orderly to help me release the Formorii. Then I killed their clan lead stealing his connection to hell mouth becoming a true Demon Wolf, Deucalion eat your heart out.” Peter proclaimed as he erupted into laughter. 

“That doesn’t explain why you need these boys Peter?” Lydia said in monotone voice.

Peter stop laughing then said “Lydia the boys are bait, they’re going to bring Stiles and Derek to me.”

“You know Derek will end you Peter” yelled Erica.

Lydia looked to Erica with a raised eye brow then stepped towards Peter asking “all of this is why you had the others attacked?”

“Yes and no, my acquaintances were instructed to get rid of the body found earlier this evening. But I quest they were discovered while accomplishing that task.” Peter stated as he stroked James’ hair.

At that moment Cora cried out in pain and dropped to her knees as Little D jumped from her arms and race over to Peter. Standing between Peter’s legs the boy grabbed his brother’s hand and started to shake it, however there was no response.

Lydia turning to Cora and asking “are you ok, what happen?”

“I don’t know” Cora replied.  
Little D was now crying at the top of his lungs as pulled on his brother’s hand but James just lay quietly in Peters arms.

“What did you do to him Peter” Cora asked on the verge of shifting.

“It’s a sleeping spell” Peter then leaned forward and stroked Little D’s hair “he's ok, come on lets go” Peter motion to pick the toddler up. At which point Little D stopped crying and James’ eyes popped open. Then Peter scream in agony as the chair he was seated in slammed into the large metal doors. 

Before Peter wasn't able to stand Boyd was already on the attack, swiftly slashing at his throat. Peter responded by hitting Boyd with such force that he was propelled across the room and into the large plasma TV hanging on the opposite wall. Cora followed with an attack of her own plunging her claws into both side of Peter’s neck then attempting to pull her hand back as if she was forcing open the pages of a book. 

At the same time the others looked on in amazement as James hovered off the ground then gently descended. Both boys eyes shined bright white then faded as they folded into each other wrapping their arms around themselves.

Lydia was jolted back to reality by Cora as she was launched into the kitchen and all the children screamed in horror. Lydia looked up to see that Boyd had engaged Peter again, but Peter made quick work of him. An unseen force slammed Boyd into the ceiling then he crashed to the floor motionless. Lydia watched as Peter advanced on the boys, he was cover in blood as it poured from wounds on his neck. The wounds inflicted by Cora and Boyd were healing but they had done some major damage, it would take time for him to recover from that much trauma. Peter was so focus on the boys he didn’t see Danny approaching from behind and before he could react Danny plunged the handle of a mop he’d broken into his back. Lydia sensed that Peter’s life force had been weakened, this was her chance if she acted now before his body was able to heal she could send him straight to hell! 

As she charged Peter Lydia scream “get behind me Danny” then she slammed into Peter causing the two of them to crash to the floor. Peter cried out in pain as the mop handle exploded out his chest, then the wailing woman wailed with all her might calling for death to take Peter. Her throat burned and her lungs ached but there was no stopping her even if death came to claim her. 

Peter struggled to brake free but he could feel himself slowly slipping into the void. Using the last of his strength Peter lunged forward and sank his teeth into Lydia’s Shoulder. Causing her to stop screaming as she gasped in pain then fell to the floor clutching her wound. Peter then pulled himself to his feet observing Cora and Boyd were stirring knowing that it wouldn’t be long before they would be once more on the attack. Lydia had nearly finished him and the mop handle protruding out his chest prevented his body from healing. There was no choice he had to run he couldn’t remove the handle before they would be on him. Peter turned and tossed the armchair out the way then unlocked the metal doors and dashed out. By the time he reached the basement stairs Boyd and Cora were on his heels. They give chase as he sprinted up the stairs into the foyer then smashed through the front door and the metal shutters covering it. Peter landed awkwardly then tumbled down the front stairs and face planting in the drive way gravel. Just as Boyd and Cora were about to pounce on him he vanished.

“Damn!” Cora yelled as she slammed her fist to the ground.

“It’s ok; we will deal with Peter in time.” Boyd said as he scanned the area for any signs of him. “Right now we need to get back to the others and bunker down until the rest of the pack return.”

As they walked back into the house a figure appeared just past the tree line. Peter used a tree for support as he gnashing his teeth and pulled the piece of wood out of his chest. Whatever the boys did had cost him this battle but he was determined to win in the end.


	13. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’ was experiencing a whirlwind of emotion as he looked at this man who’s made his life a crazy roller coast ride. The countless ups and downs from the day they met in the woods near the Hale House Stiles has felt himself drawn to Derek. That’s why it was easy for him to let go of his ten year plan to win Lydia; she was no longer his obsession Derek was. But he pushed it out of his mind because Derek was with bat shit crazy Jennifer Blake, aka the Darach. They dealt with Jennifer but Stiles was then possessed by the Nogitsune which brought Malia into his life. He was happy then Malia disappeared, leaving Stiles devastated walking around for months in a daze. Derek was able to help Stiles pick up the pieces of his life to move on. So when Braeden was killed while investigating mercenaries working with Kate, Stiles was there for Derek. The more time they spent together the closer they became until they were no longer able to ignore their feels.

The fog gradually cleared from Stiles’ mind as he woke up in the hospital. Looking around a fairly large hospital room he saw two more beds. He wasn’t able to make out who was in the bed across from him but there was no doubt who watched him from the bed to his left. 

“About time lazy bones” Lydia said in a playful tone.

“Hey Lydia, what happen to you” Stiles asked pointing to the sling on her arm.

“I was bitten by a mutt” Lydia responded. 

At that moment Isaac and Danny walked entered room giving Stiles a big smile as they walked to the bed across form him.

“Hey Stiles good to see you’ve come around” Isaac said as he took a seat.

Stiles watched Anthony pulled himself into a seated position as Danny kissed the boy on his forehead. 

“Hey kid did you run into the same dog as Lydia” Stiles asked through a smile.

“Yeah one I tried really hard to put down” Danny stated between gnashed teeth as he stroked the hair on his son’s head.

“We were attacked by Peter” Lydia said matter of factly. “He also sent those creatures that attacked you in the morgue” said Lydia.

“Where is Peter now” Stiles asked.

“The pack searched but there’s no trace of him or the Formorii it’s like he fell off the face of the earth, even your father put out an APB for Peter.” Lydia says as she lay back in her bed.

“Lydia, are you ok” Stiles asked concerned for his friend. 

“I’m ok Stiles, although when Peter attacked us he nearly killed Anthony. I’m not sure how he did it but he unleashed a brimstone cloud from his mouth, which burnt the kid inside and out. After Boyd, Cora, and Danny took turns wailing on him I used a new trick and I was almost able to send him to hell where he belongs. But it weakened me and Peter took a bite out my shoulder which allowed him to escape,” Stated Lydia point to her shoulder.

“Don’t let her fool you Stiles, that little trick nearly killed her” added Isaac.

“How many times does that pyscho have to betray Derek before he writes his ass off?” Stiles stretched his arms above his head attempting to shake the kinks out his sore muscles then asked “So how long have I been here?”

“You’ve been out for two days” answered Isaac.

“What, oh my god where is little D?” Stiles asked as he starts to get out of the bed.  
Isaac jumped to his feet and dashed over catching Stiles as he attempted to get out of bed and stand. 

“Stiles you need to rest, Colm said what you did would’ve killed a norm Fea.” helping Stiles to sit back on the bed.

“I have to get too little D” Stiles said with panic in his voice.  
“He’s safe Stiles Derek hasn’t let him out his sight the entire time” Isaac responded.

“Why does Derek have my son?” questioned Stiles.

“Because no one can separate little D from James or Derek, your father tried but no luck.” Isaac answered.

“Stiles you need to know Peter tried to take the boys, he was going to use them to get to you and Derek” stated Lydia.

“So where are they now” asked Stiles.

“Derek was getting the boys ready when we left the house, he said he would be right behind us” replied Danny.  
Right on cue Derek walked into the room carrying little D with James right behind him. James darted past Derek and jumped into Stiles’ arms and starting talking none stop.

“Hey you’re awake; you were asleep the last time we came. You know my papa has a bunch of picture of you in a shoe box in his closet. Are you D’s dad because my papa says that D is my brother does that make you my dad to? Are you and D coming to stay with us now I hope so, D can sleep in my room with me?”

Derek handed little D to Stiles and said “James slow down kid give Stiles some air, we’ll talk about everything after he gets out the hospital” then he sat in a chair next to Stiles’ bed.

“Any word on Peter?” asked Stiles.

“No, even with my connection to the land I can’t sense him” replied Derek.

“Now what Derek you psycho uncle is out there somewhere, he already threaten the boys and put two of the pack in the hospital?” asked Stiles.  
Derek reached into little D’s diaper bag and pulled out a tablet “here James why don’t you and little D show Anthony your new game, I need to talk to Stiles” Derek said as he walked out into the hallway. When he returned he was pushing a wheelchair. 

Stiles looked down at the chair then back to Derek “really” Stiles asked in a sarcastic tone.

“I heard when you nearly fell earlier” leaning and speaking into Stiles’ ear “plus I want to talk to you in private” Derek replied.  
Derek help Stiles out of the bed and into the chair then wheeled him down the hall to the elevator. Neither spoke as the elevator descended from the fourth floor to the lobby. They stay silent as Derek pushed Stiles into the hospital’s inner courtyard, as they exited the sliding double doors Stiles could see the water fountain located in the center of the courtyard. Derek pushed him next to the wooden bench in front of the fountain and sat down himself. They sat there silent for what felt like a life time to Stiles, when he looked up Derek was staring into the fountain. 

Stiles’ was experiencing a whirlwind of emotion as he looked at this man who’s made his life a crazy roller coast ride. The countless ups and downs from the day they met in the woods near the Hale House Stiles has felt himself drawn to Derek. That’s why it was easy for him to let go of his ten year plan to win Lydia; she was no longer his obsession Derek was. But he pushed it out of his mind because Derek was with bat shit crazy Jennifer Blake, aka the Darach. They dealt with Jennifer but Stiles was then possessed by the Nogitsune which brought Malia into his life. He was happy, then Malia disappeared leaving Stiles devastated walking around for months in a daze. Derek was able to help Stiles pick up the pieces of his life to move on. So when Braeden was killed while investigating mercenaries working with Kate, Stiles was there for Derek. The more time they spent together the closer they became until they were no longer able to ignore their feels.

Stiles is pulled from his thoughts by Derek calling his name “Stiles, hey where did you go” asked Derek with corners of his mouth slightly turned up.

“Oh just lost in thought” replied Stiles.

“Stiles I know that sorry doesn’t change the pain I caused you.” Derek sighed then continued “I’ve never been good with words but I need to tell you what you mean to me, these last five years were hell without you.” Derek shifted in his seat, now looking Stiles in the face and said “The emotional pain of losing you cause me physical pain. I hated myself and my wolf raged against me for driving away our mate. The only times I wasn’t under attack were the moments I spent with James or if I had your scent near me. The first year after you left I would wait for you father to leave the house and I would climb through your window. I would lay in your bed just be surrounded by your scent.” Derek took Stiles hand in his and said “I don’t want to hurt any longer Stiles and our boys deserve to have a family. I can’t change the past but if you allow me to try I will make it up to you every day for the rest of my life.”  
Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes and he could see his pain, he wanted to hate Derek but he couldn't. Because his heart still raced at the sight of him and he still trembled from his touch. Stiles reached out and captured Derek’s face between his hands then leaned in place a chastened kiss to his lips. As he pulled away from the kiss a single tear dropped from Stiles’ left eye and rolled down his cheek.

“I love you Derek and I always will” just then Stiles’ phone went off; pulling it out of his pocket Dad flash on the screen. “Hold on Derek it’s my dad” placing the phone to his ear and saying “hey dad what’s up”?

“Sorry Stiles but I’m not your father” Peter said as he chuckled into the phone.

“Where’s my father you pyscho?” Stiles yelled into the phone.


	14. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek Scotts missing” Kira said between sobs.
> 
> “What do you mean he’s missing” asked Derek.
> 
> “The pack went out for breakfast this morning, while we were there Scott went to use restroom but he never returned. Boyd checked the area and he found nothing, it was as if Scott was never there. Boyd couldn’t even pick up his scent” Kira said as she continue to sob.
> 
> “It has to be Peter’s; he called us while we were down stairs. He wants us (nodding to Stiles) to bring Lydia to Stiles’ house” replied Derek.
> 
> “You can’t do it, you know he’s after Stiles’ power” replied Danny.
> 
> “We have no choice” stated Lydia.
> 
> Stiles and Lydia dressed quick whiles Derek asked Danny and Isaac to watch the boys. 
> 
> Derek lifted James in his arm and said “James I need to look after little D while Stiles and I go look for Uncle Scott. Can you do that for me big guy” asked Derek? 
> 
> “Yes papa don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to my little brother” James said with a big toothy grin.
> 
> Derek put the boy down and they hurried out the hospital. Racing to Kira’s car the group climbed in and headed for the Stilinski home.

“Peter what have you’ve done with my father?” Stiles screamed into the phone.

“Nothing yet, but if you and Derek don’t come to your house immediately something horrible may happen to him.” Peter responded.

“Peter if you harm my father I …” Stiles snapped before he is interrupted by Peter.

“Calm down Stiles the sooner you get here the soon this will be all over. Oh by the way can you please bring Lydia, I need her assistants.“

“Peter, Peter” Stiles cried out as the line went dead. 

Stiles was consumed with rage as his eyes lose their honey brown color and start shining a brilliant white he titled his head back and screamed. Stiles’ phone shatters in his grip, as Derek reaches out and cup Stiles’ chin in is hands asking “Stiles, are you ok?” 

The light fades from Stiles eyes as he look to Derek, he could see the concern on Derek’s face so he quickly responded “I’m ok but Peter has my father. He wants the two of us and Lydia to come to my house.”

They race back to Stiles’ hospital room to inform the other about Peter’s request that the two of them along with Lydia head to Stiles’ house. When they walked back into the room they were greeted by a sobbing Kira. 

“Derek Scotts missing” Kira said between sobs.

“What do you mean he’s missing” asked Derek.

“The pack went out for breakfast this morning, while we were there Scott went to use restroom but he never returned. Boyd checked the area and he found nothing, it was as if Scott was never there. Boyd couldn’t even pick up his scent” Kira said as she continue to sob.

“It has to be Peter’s; he called us while we were down stairs. He wants us (nodding to Stiles) to bring Lydia to Stiles’ house” replied Derek.

“You can’t do it, you know he’s after Stiles’ power” replied Danny.

“We have no choice” stated Lydia.

Stiles and Lydia dressed quick whiles Derek asked Danny and Isaac to watch the boys. Derek then lifted James into his arm and said “James I need to look after little D while Stiles and I go look for Uncle Scott. Can you do that for me big guy” asked Derek? 

“Yes papa don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to my little brother” James said with a big toothy grin.

Derek put the boy down and they hurried out the hospital. Racing to Kira’s car the group climbed in and headed for the Stilinski home.

As the pulled in front of the Stilinski home, Stiles couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary with his human eye. So he focused inward attempting to tap into his power, trying to see the auras that surrounded all life forms. The colors exploded around him; looking at Derek he could see his aura a stunning gold that warmed Stiles to his core. It was so intense he found it hard to look away from Derek, Stiles wanted to pull Derek into his embrace. Allowing himself to be lost in Derek’s love but his father’s and Scott’s life was in danger. Shaking that thought out of his mind Stiles turned towards his home trying to locate his father’s aura. He scanned the house for any sigh of life but it appeared to be empty. Except in one area where the basement should be there was massive black void. 

“I can’t see anyone in the house but there’s something weird in the basement” replied Stiles.

“I can’t pick up Scott or your father’s scent” stated Derek.

“How about you Lydia are you picking anything” ask Kira.

“Nothing” answered Lydia.

“Well I guess we start in basement” Stiles said as he opened the car door.

They all climb out the car and approached the Stilinski home, once at the front door it swung open before anyone touched the door knob. 

“What the hell” asked Kira?

“Someone wants us to come in” Lydia responded in a sarcastic tone.

They cautiously enter the house looking around for any potential attacker although none could be seen, except by Stiles. The Formorii’s ability to camouflage themselves from sight didn’t extend to their auras which stood out like blazing red flames to Stiles. He counted a total of ten Formorii scattered though out his home. Two on the stairs, three standing in the kitchen entryway and five dispersed around the living room. Stiles reaching out with his mind instructed the others to close their eyes then unleased a blinding light from his mouth stunning the Formorii causing them to drop their illusion. Derek and Kira swiftly sprang into action; Kira used her katana to slay the three Formorii in the kitchen entryway. Beheading the one closes to her then pivoting to her left and thrust her katana through the chest of second one. Whirling to the right Kira slashed the third Formorii in half as she dropped to her knees with her katana extended in her right hand dripping blood. 

Kira’s attack was graceful almost poetic compared to Derek’s which was savage and brutal. The first two Formorii that charged him from the living room were immediately dispatched by Derek as he crushed their skulls in his hand. Derek then leapt over the sofa crashing into the remaining three as his claws tore through two of the Formorii he used his teeth to rip out throat of the third Formorii. At that instance Derek turned towards the two Formorii on the stairs and roared causing the creatures to run in terror into the basement.

Lydia looked around the room stunned not sure what was more shocking Derek brutality or the easy at which Stiles used his abilities. Stiles spoke to them telepathically and flushed out the Formorii, Lydia was totally amazed.

“Stiles how did you do that” Lydia asked still stunned?

“I’m not sure, but I’ll worry about that later right now let’s deal with Peter” replied Stiles as he approached the basement. 

As they reached the basement floor Stiles looked around the room. He saw all of his mom’s things in storage bins stacked along the wall to his left. To his right sat his old drum set and countless boxes of his old comics, but all this has been down here for years. What hasn’t is a door were there shouldn’t be one and even with his sight beyond sight Stiles wasn’t able to see behind this. No auras, no signs of heat, nothing but a black void. Suddenly the door starts to spin in a circular motion until it’s nothing but a blur. It whirled and whirled until the sheer force began to pull everything in the room towards it. Lydia was the first to be pulled in followed by Derek who attempted to dig into the cement floor with his claws but failed. Moving with blinding speed Kira sheath her katana and quickly grabbed her kusarigama wrapping the chain around her waist. Then she wrapped the sickle end around the steel beam in the middle of the room using it as an anchor. While at that moment Stiles used his power to hover in the air for a few seconds until he too was sucked into the vortex. The whirling vortex then folded in on itself leaving a trash basement and a dazed Kira behind.

When the room finally stopped spinning Stiles could see he was no longer in his basement. He seemed to be in a cave of some sought. Looking around Stiles couldn’t see any source of the light in this space but it still appeared to be illuminated. Glancing to his left Stiles saw Lydia lying on the ground; slowly he staggered to feet and walked to her.

Knelling down and pulling her into his arms “Lydia are you ok” Stiles asked as he shook her lightly?

“She’s fine I wouldn’t let anything happen to her” Peter replied follow by a chuckle “Lydia’s an important part of my plan.”

Stiles looked over his right shoulder to see Peter leaning against the cave wall. In front of Peter placed in a knelling position and encased in rock were Derek, Scott, Deaton, and the sheriff. 

“What have done to them Peter” asked Stiles.

“I simply used a sleeping spell to make sure we had a captive audience” retorted Peter.

“An audience for what” asked Stiles?

“  
Wait all of the participants haven’t arrived yet” retorted behind a wicked grin.  
Then out of now where a bright light appeared in front of Stiles. He covered his eyes as Colm walked out the light and approached him.

“Ceann Roghnaithe you’re not alone Caer and I are here to aid you” replied Colm.

At that moment the light began transform into the shape woman. This woman was dressed in an all-white robe and she had shoulder length auburn hair. Stiles stared in bewilderment at the figure standing before him at a loss for words. His heart raced and his emotions were overwhelming him as he asked “How could this be?” A sob escaped Stiles’ lips and he asked “mom is that you?!”

I want to thank all of you for read my story once again and I have to say this was the hardest chapter to write for me. I now understand why some stories aren’t completed. So many things distracted me this week, I had to make myself sit down and complete the chapter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy my thoughts


	15. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s see, you let your only child and husband believe you had died because of your responsibility to your clan? I wonder what Stiles thinks of that” Looking in Stiles’ direction. “Another person you love betraying you Stiles, isn’t that getting old. Think about it about Derek pretends to cheat on you to push you away and the pack knew the truth but allowed you to believe a lie.” Peter stated as he walked and stood behind Scott. “But no one has betrayed you more than your so called best friend” Peter snap his fingers and Scott eyes popped open.

Stiles sat speechless looking at this woman he believed died over a decade ago. How could she be alive, he was by her side when she took her last breath. But there she was his mother Claudia Stilinski, looking just like she had when he was a child. 

“You died” Stiles said as tears stream down his face.

“Claudia Stilinski died” Caer replied as she kneeled and wiped away his tears.

Visions of the night he lost his mother flashed in his mind. He remembered sitting there holding her hand as she slept. When her eyes slowly opened, she smiled at him while patting the bed next to her inviting him to join her. Stiles climbed in beside her as she caressed his head and began to sing in a whisper.

 

“Baby mine, don’t you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Little one, when you play  
Pay no heed what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine” then silence.

“Mom, mom” Stiles cried clinging tight to his mother! 

Silence turned to chaos as hospital staff pulled him from her arms attempting to revive her. Stiles screamed and fought trying to get back to his mother.

“Let me go, that’s my mom” Stiles yield attempting to push pass them!

Pulling him into an embrace Melissa McCall attempted to console Stiles “I know honey, I know” Melissa said as she rocked him in her arms. Stiles gradually stop struggling; cradling his head under her chin he started to weep as she rubbed circles in his back. 

All the pain and sadness he felt that day hit him with such overwhelming force that Stiles felt crushed under its weight. He was drowning in the intensity of his emotion and Stiles knew that he was at the start of a panic attack. Caer wrapped her arms around him and Stiles felt safe, he felt her love covering him and his anxieties faded away.

“How are you here” asked Stiles.

“It’s a long story Genim, one we don’t have time for at the moment. Your safety is my only concern right now” Caer replied after placing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“Aw how touching mother and child reunited” Peter said sarcastically.

Turning her attention to Peter “I can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you again Peter” Caer replied.

“I’m hurt Claudia or is it Caer” Peter responded?

“She is Caer mother of our clean, tainted wolf” said Colm.

“Silence little Fea or I could silence you for good” Peter said as he transformed into his Demon form.

“I see you haven’t changed Peter, your still the same peculate child I remembered” stated Caer.

Peter watched as Caer position herself between him and Colm blocking any opportunity for an attack. Caer’s appearance shifted the advantage away from him; he believed he had enough power to handle Stiles alone. But now he had two more Fea to deal with, not to mention one of which was Caer leader of the Tuatha-De-Dananna. Peter need time to think of some way to turn the table in his favor. Even with the aid of Brennus and his clan they were no match for Caer. But Peter was a master of games and he was setting in to motion a very dangerous game. 

“Stiles you have to be ecstatic about the return of mother” Peter inquired as he paced behind the four restrained men in front of him. “You were twelve when she died, but she never real died did she?” Peter asked behind a wicked grin.

“The mother ascended to lead her clan as Caer” replied Colm.

“So you abandon your child to play high mother” Retorted Peter?

“Peter I won’t allow you to distort the true” responded Caer.

“Let’s see, you let your only child and husband believe you had died because of your responsibility to your clan? I wonder what Stiles thinks of that” Looking in Stiles’ direction. “Another person you love betraying you Stiles, isn’t that getting old. Think about it about Derek pretends to cheat on you to push you away and the pack knew the truth but allowed you to believe a lie.” Peter stated as he walked and stood behind Scott. “But no one has betrayed you more than your so called best friend” Peter snap his fingers and Scott eyes popped open.

“Where am I” asked Scott as he attempted to shake the cobwebs out of mind.

“Hello sleepy head, I was just about to tell Stiles about your countless betrayal of his trust.” Peter turned to his right and placed a hand on the top of Derek’s head and continued “When I was a young man Stiles my sister Taila learned that she was a true alpha. Because of this magical being came from everywhere for advice; she was revered for her wisdom and her power. I remember one day a beautiful woman with auburn hair and honey colored eyes came to our home to speak with Taila. Do you remember that Day Claudia, I remember it like it was yesterday? You told her that the land was calling for a guardian and as the alpha it was her duty to be that guardian. And as a true alpha, Taila would able to draw upon the land for almost limitless power. With that much power nothing in the supernatural world would dare challenge the Hale pack. But that didn’t stop a pyscho Bitch from burning her and most of our family alive” Peter said with a hint of bitterness in his voice!

“Peter you’re starting to bore me with this history lesson, why don’t you end this now while you have the chance” replied Caer.

“Now, now Caer the boy has the right to know how his best friend refused to take on the mantel of guardian and it cost him the love of his life. Oh but wait someone else needs to hear this” Peter snap his fingers again and Derek’s eyes sprang open.

Derek attempted to move but he was held in place by the earth itself. Peter had shaped the ground into restraints that held Derek and then other in on their knees with the hands behind their backs. “Peter I’m going to kill you!” Derek growled as he continued to struggle in an attempt to break free.

“Derek we were just discussing how Scott ruined your life by refusing the mantel of guardian. Although if he had taken on the role of protector of the land Stiles would’ve never had to leave Beacon Hills” Peter responded as he walked behind the sheriff and Deaton. Peter snapped his fingers once more causing Deaton and sheriff to simultaneously wake from the magical stupor he had them under.

Derek stared at Scott stunned by Peter’s statement, he then turn to Stiles who looked in total shock. 

While at that moment the sheriff believe he was looking at a miracle “Claudia is that you” the sheriff asked as tears welled in his eyes?

“Hello John” replied Caer.

Peter again snapped his fingers and the sheriff once again fell into unconsciousness “this isn’t the time for an eternal love story” Peter said behind a smirk.  
“What have you done to him?” Asked Stiles as he stepped towards Peter but Caer raised her arm to stop him. 

“He’s only asleep; I couldn’t let him interrupt my tale of betrayal. Now where was I, oh yeah Deaton came to him first trying to convince Scott to become guardian of the land but he refused. Then you mother reveled herself in an attempted to sway him, but again he refused.” Peter glanced towards Stiles who appeared to be on verge of falling to pieces. The smirk on his face turned into a wide grin as he continued to speak “Scott has known about you mother for the last eight years and not once has he said anything. Are you keeping count Stiles, first he didn’t step up and become the guardian? Second he never told you that your mother was alive. Third Scott allowed Derek to take on the role as guardian knowing that he would be forever bound to the land, which took away the option of the two of you leaving together.” 

“Peter what did you expect to accomplish telling this tale?” Caer question as she started to approach him.

“I was buying time for the carvery to ride to the rescue” replied Peter.

Just then Brennus appear next to Peter and said “they’re here master.”

Out of nowhere Lydia began to scream as ghostly black shape appeared around them. 

“Colm I need you to stay close to Genim” Caer instructed.

“Yes Caer but are this shadows” asked Colm?

“Peter has summoned the Sluagh, he’s attempting to open the hell mouth” replied Caer.

Peter utilized that momentary distraction to launch into action. Stretching his arms to his side as the earth flowed up into hands, taking on the shape of spears. Then with blinding speed Peter plunged the spears into Derek and Scott back and roared “scream for me Lydia and open the gates of hell!” 

I once again would like to thank all of you for reading my story and I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. I welcome all feedback as I believe it helps me as I attempt to improve upon this story. God knows I have trouble with my grammar and spelling so if you see these mistakes don’t hesitate to clue me in. I will try to have the next chapter posted in the next few days but no promises. Well on that note I would like to wish all of you all a happy and safe holidays.


	16. A death in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does that mean you’ve come back to us” asked the Sheriff.
> 
> Caer reached out and pulled the Sheriff close “No this body will soon burn its self out.” 
> 
> “No I just got you back I can’t lose you again” Stiles replied tightening his grip on his mother.
> 
> “Genim I will always be with you in here” Caer said pointing to his heart. 
> 
> She pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead as her body began to crack and crumble turning to dust. Stiles cried out “no” as fell to his knee as the dust slipping through his fingers to the floor. Scott knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Stiles slapped it away.

Stiles felt as if his head was going too exploded, trying to process the chaos swirling around him. Lydia lay in his arms with her head back wailing so loud his ears were ringing. She appeared not to be breathing as a continuous high pitch scream escaped her lips. Standing over Stiles’ left shoulder was Colm, chanting while sweat poured down his face. Colm used all of his strength to will a protective barrier of pure light to cover them. As countless Sluagh swarmed them crash into this barrier; trying desperately to reach Lydia. Looking beyond Colm Stiles could see Peter and his mother locked in a titanic struggle, while at their feet Derek and Scott lay motionless in pools of blood.

Stiles snapped his head around when he heard something howled in the distance. Looking in the direction of the howl Stiles could see no farther than the area illuminated by Colm’s barrier. Stiles noticed that the Slaugh had stopped their assault on the barrier and was now circling overhead. Something growled behind them then slammed into the barrier, causing Colm to groan in pain as he fell to his knees. Colm spit out a mouth full of blood; clasping his hands together and pressed them to his chest. Colm tried to focus on maintaining the barrier although he was slowly losing consciousness. 

 

“Ceann Roghnaithe we need your power; I can’t hold the barrier much longer” Colm yelled and coughed up more blood.

Moments earlier Caer was advancing on Peter determined to end this fracas before anyone else could suffer at his hands. The white light surrounding her was dazzling and appeared to brighten with every step. Peter smirked at her then stretched out his right hand then clinched it into a fist. Three massive stalagmites exploded from the ground towards Caer, but she never hesitated continuing to close in on Peter. The stalagmites crumbled to dust once they came into contact with the light surrounding Caer. 

“Give up Peter you can’t win” stated Caer.

Out of nowhere Brennus and the last of his clan lept towards her, with their claws extended and fangs bared Brennus yelling “fhaigheann tú bás soith!)

“No Formorii you die” Caer replied turning to face her attackers, one by one the Formorii burst into flames as they were enveloped by the light surrounding her. The flames were so intense that their bodies were nothing but ash by time they touched the ground. At that very moment Caer heard a howl behind her and a chill went down her spine. Quickly looking back towards Stiles she was horrified knowing that he was truly in danger now. Peter took full advantage of this opening to launch an attack on her. He roared as brimstone erupted from his mouth engulfing Caer. But before Peter could capitalize on this attack the air seem to explode and he was launched into the wall behind him. 

Caer had cleared the brimstone away with a wave of her hand and focused her attention once more on her son. Just then she heard a growl and watched as something slammed into the barrier surround him knocking Colm off his feet. She could see that Colm was attempted to regain his composure when the creature came into view, a Hellhound. They were in serious danger, because while the Slaugh was focused on Lydia a Hellhound would attack anything. Yes Slaugh was a threat but they could be managed not a Hellhound. This beast would devour anything in its path, Slaugh, Demons, or even other Hellhounds. But a living being’s life force drove them into frenzy; it was like blood in the water for a shark. There would be more of these creatures and soon, but if Peter was subdued this madness would end and they could leave. Caer couldn’t come to Stiles’ aid herself but she could provide him with some support. She rushed to Deaton and the Sheriff, placing her hands on the top of their heads. As the light surrounding her came into contact with the two men, it caused their earthly restraints to crumble away and their eyes to pop open. The sheriff stared at her with his mouth agape “What….?” He tried to ask as she brushed his cheek.

“I will tell you everything my love, but now our son is in danger” she said while glancing in Stiles’ direction.

The Sheriff looked on in horror “what is that thing?” he ask.

Tugging on his arm “it’s a hellhound” Deaton shouted. “I can help Colm strengthen his barrier but you need to distract it” Deaton continued as he pulled him towards the creature.

“And how and hell do you purpose I do that” the Sheriff yelled as he jogged behind.

“The beast is vulnerable to metal, how many rounds do you have Sheriff” Deaton asked?

“One clip in my Glock and two on my belt” the Sheriff yelled as he pulled his pistol from its holster.

Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes; the beast circling them had a flaming wolf’s skull with ram horns for a head. Its body appeared to be that of a decaying wolf; bone showing through flesh in many areas. And its tail resembled that of a rat, long and slender. The beast appeared to be ready to launch another attack on Colm’s barrier when Stiles heard the sound of gun shots from behind him. The beast howled in pain staggered then collapsed to the ground. He turned around to see that his father and Deaton had joined them.

“Are you ok kiddo” the Sheriff asked.

Stiles listen to the shrieking of the Slaugh and watched them fade into the shadows as multiple howls echoed around them. 

“Ceann Roghnaithe let me see her” said Colm placing his arm under Lydia’s head. Colm placed his other hand on Lydia’s chest and she stopped wailing appearing to slip into a deep slumber. 

While Colm eased Lydia’s torment Deaton was set up a barrier of mountain ash. “That should hold until I can patch you up Colm” said Deaton after spreading the ash. 

“I’m fine Alan, I am Fae my body will heal its self. Maybe not as fast as a Were but I will recover.” Colm replied as he sat down laying Lydia’s head in his lap.

“I hate to interrupt but there are about five of those things heading this way and I had to unload a whole clip into the last one to take it down” the Sheriff shouted as he reloaded his gun. 

Just then two blurred shapes darted past and blasted into the Hellhounds. Stiles looked on astonished as a large black wolf the size of a Clydesdales; which no doubt had to be Derek and Scott in full alpha from tore through the five Hellhounds. It was no contest and the fight was over in seconds as the two Werewolves destroyed the beasts. Stiles sat stunned as Scott and Derek slowly shifted back to their human from standing over the scattered remains of the five Hellhounds. Suddenly he heard a thud followed by a loud groan just over his shoulder. It was Peter, lying in smoldering heap against Deaton’s ash barrier.  
“Hurry, if we remain here we will have to deal with fowler creature then a Hellhound or the Slaugh” shouted Caer as she opened a gateway back to the Stilinski basement.

The Sheriff holstered his gun and pulled Stiles to his feet following Caer through the portal. The others were right on their heels; with Scott scooping Lydia into his arm and Deaton assisted Colm. While Derek threw Peter over his shoulder and dashed for the portal himself. As they scramble through the portal the ground started to shake and heavy footfalls could be heard hastily approaching. When the portal closed it silenced a thunderous roar and Stiles was thankful they hadn’t encountered whatever made that sound. He watched frozen in place as Kira nearly tackled Scott as he enters the basement. While Deaton tended to Lydia, Derek dumped Peter at the foot of the stairs and focused his attention on Stiles. Derek wanted to go to him, to wrap his arms around Stiles and shower him in his love. But now wasn’t the time not with all Stiles had dealing with at that moment.

Stiles’ mind was racing trying to digest all the events of the evening. When he felt warmth wash over him, turning his head to the left he was met with his mother’s loving smile. So overwhelmed with emotions he fell into her embrace and began to sob as she rubbed circles in his back. 

“Genim I am so proud of the man you have become” she whispered then kissed his cheek.

“Why…. All these years you were here and never let me know” Stiles said between sobs.

“I never left your side Genim. The Fae of our clan are different from any other in the word.” 

Caer explained that every Fea is born with different gifts and abilities and the Tuatha-De-Dananna was to sooth the hearts and minds of others. She went on to say how they were flesh and blood like everyone else at birth, but at some point in their lives they cast off that flesh to become beings of pure energy. Humans believe that when their love ones died they went to an afterlife, Heaven or Hell. For the Tuatha clan when the flesh dies that’s when they truly begin to live, becoming beings of energy. Using this energy to heal the land and usher new life into their clan. She stated that Tuatha-De-Dananna didn’t reproduce like humans or other Fea; they used their energies to create life.

“That’s how James and Little D can be both Derek’s and my sons” asked Stiles?  
“Yes, energy from both you and Derek brought your sons into this world.” 

“If you went through this rebirth, how can you be flesh again Claudia” asked the Sheriff looking on with tear filled eyes.

“My connection to Nemeton, I taped into its power to create this form so I could enter the hell-mouth” Caer stated. 

“Does that mean you’ve come back to us” asked the Sheriff.

Caer reached out and pulled the Sheriff close “No this body will soon burn its self out.” 

“No I just got you back I can’t lose you again” Stiles replied tightening his grip on his mother.

“Genim I will always be with you in here” Caer said pointing to his heart. 

She pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead as her body began to crack and crumble turning to dust. Stiles cried out “no” as fell to his knee as the dust slipping through his fingers to the floor. Scott knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Stiles slapped it away.

“Don’t touch me” Stiles yelled.

“I’m sorry Stiles if I…” Scott started to say.

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it; this is entirely your fault. You knew my mother was alive, you knew about the boys. Because of you I lost the love of my life, something you could’ve prevented had you only done the right thing. But worst of all because of you I witness my mother’s death a second time” Stiles said standing to his feet and backing away from Scott.  
“I know I was wrong but you don’t know what it was like for me then. You had left for school and Kira was about to give birth to Jade. The rest of the pack was leaving for schools around the country leaving Derek and myself to protect Beacon Hills. I was scared we wouldn’t be strong enough to defend Beacon hills and my wolf howled inside me “Mate, pup” all I could think of was protecting Kira and my unborn child. I couldn’t think of anything else, that’s why I let Derek become guardian” stated Scott.

“You bastard” Stiles yelled and punched Scott in the face.

Scott tumbled backwards into a stack of boxes filled with old clothes and Knick knacks. Pushing away the boxes Scott looked up to see that Stiles eye were now totally white and he was hovering off the ground. The air in the room seemed to be charged as tiny sparks crackled around the room. Stiles started to float towards Scott when they heard clapping and laughter coming for bottom of the stairs, it was Pete.

“Oh how amusing, Stiles you supposed to be Ceann Roghnaithe the great savior.” Peter erupted into more laughter then continued “what have you saved nothing. You’ve lost Derek, Jordan, your mother, and now your best friend. Who’s next your father, Little D or maybe your life? Go ahead lock me up in Eichen once again but I will be back and next time I will kill all of you.”

Derek growled and Kira reached for her katana but in the time it took them to blink Stiles was holding Peter by the throat.

“Bold word from a man who thinks has nothing to lose” Stiles said placing his other hand to Peter chest.

“What are you doing” Peter asked as his body started to convulse.

Stiles yanked his hand back to revel a large gray wolf. He held it by the throat, while it snarled and snapped attempting to brake free. With the same blinding speed he used to get to Peter, Stiles tossed the animal in the air as it turned to a cloud of smoke then it vanished. 

“I wonder how you will deal with that kind of loss” Stiles question as he tossed Peter to the floor and started up the stairs.

“Stiles wait” Scott yelled stepping towards him.

“There isn’t anything left to say Scott; you of all people know what my mother meant to me. You were my best friend, no my brother and you betrayed me. Now you’re nothing to me, as far as I’m concerned my mother and my best friend died today” Stiles replied as he walked up the stairs and out of the basement.


	17. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a deep breath “Stiles I think I've loved you since the day I saw you and Scott in the woods. After Peter killed Laura I thought I would never have a family again, and then you told me you loved me but I lost you. Now you’re back in my life with my sons and I will never let you go again. That’s why I asked the pack to move to the lofts, the building has more than enough room. I told Scott I would be there for the pack if they needed me but my family comes first” stated Derek.

Stiles lay in his bed pressed against the wall, because his sons were sprawled across bed. The boys had become inseparable; you never saw one without the other. Now that Stiles had move back to Beacon Hills Derek had been kind enough to allow James to stay with them most nights while Little D spent most day with Derek and James. But Stiles always sensed that Derek was never far away, like tonight he was parked down the street. It wasn't that Derek didn't trust Stiles with James but he told Stiles that his wolf needed to be near its mate and their pups. 

After the dust cleared from Peters rampage Stiles decided his sons needed to know each other, not to mention the boys need to get accustom to their new fathers. So he left Little D with Derek and returned to Bay Area to prepare for his move home. He was able to get out of his lease explaining to his landlord that he needed more support now that Jordan was missing and presumed dead. Although Stiles knew for a fact that Jordan (Rose) was gone. He’d seen what happen to her in a vision as he visited the area were Madison’s body was found. The Formorii overwhelmed Jordan (Rose) as she attempted to return Madison body to its final resting place. She’d return to Beacon Hills because she no long had the power to maintain the illusion masking Madison’s body. Life has a way of coming full circle, because it was Jordan who prevented the Formorii from devouring Madison so many years before. On the night the Formorii killed her Deputy Parrish was returning from a conference in Sacramento and came upon the body in the road. As he was getting out of his car to investigate, the Formorii attacked. Parrish would've died that night as well if Rose hadn't ignited his power, driving off the Formorii.  
Stiles was saddened at the fact that he never real knew her. Her name was Rose and she was a member of his clan, the Tuatha-De-Dananna. Their clan severed as guardian spirits watching over the land and the Fae of Beacon Hills. Although they weren't assigned to any one Fae there was something about Jordan Parrish that drew her to him. Maybe the fact that he didn't know he was Fae or maybe that she had never met any Fae like him before. It was the reason she chose his name when she introduce herself to Stiles. He was thankful however to learn that all the times he believed he’d slept with her were just visions she place in his mind. What a relief because it would've been really gross if he’d been having sex with a corpse. The night Little D was born was also a vision that was place in all of their minds with the exception of Scott. One more betrayal because Scott knew who Jordan was and why she had come to Stiles. 

It took a week for Stiles to clean and pack up his apartment. At which point Derek and the boys drove down in a U-Haul to meet him. Stiles felt the drive back to Beacon Hills would be a good chance for their little family to bond. Things between Derek and himself were looking promising but he knew that they had a long way to. At the end of the holidays they had discussing what was next for their family; the past few weeks they had texted and talk constantly. They weren’t technically back together but Stiles was starting to feel those old familiar butterflies around Derek. 

Stiles woke up after several kicks to his solar plexus to find that James was lying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. Little D’s had turned himself so that his head was now pointing towards the foot of the bed. While both boys’ feet were piled in the middle of Stiles’ chest explaining why he felt like someone was dancing on it. Turning over to look at the clock he saw that it was midnight. Slowly he pushed their feet off his chest and slid out of bed. After stopping in the bathroom to relieve his bladder Stiles walked down the stair to find his Father sitting in the living room with their photo albums scatter around him. They hadn't talked about his mother or the fact that they had lost her for a second time. But Stiles knew as hard as it was on him it was a hundred times harder for his father. He’d finally started to date again; he and Melissa McCall were getting close then out of nowhere the love of his life returns.  
For a brief second he held her in his arms only to lose her again. 

“Hey dad what are you doing” Stiles asked leaning over the back of the sofa.

The Sheriff was looking at a picture of trip they took one weekend to San Francisco. His mom had given a passer by one of those old disposable cameras to take their picture. He and Scott tossed fish to the seals while his parents watch with huge smiles on their faces. It was just before his mom got sick and right after Scott’s dad had left. That was one of the happiest moments in his life, how did he get to this point in his life. 

“Just looking over some old photos” his dad said as he picked up a picture of his mom. “I can’t believe she was here all the time.”

“Yeah and everyone knew but us, I can never forgive Scott…” Stiles started to say but his father cut him off.

“Look son I not pleased with Scott right now myself, but you don’t know the whole story” the Sheriff replied.

“You can’t be defending him” Stiles snapped!

“No that’s not what I’m doing, I’m stating facts. Look son you weren't here at the time but Scott was a mess during Kira’s pregnancy. Plus it seemed like every other day a new threat came to town. I can’t count the number of times that Scott and Derek fended off hunters, wolves, trolls or witches. All kinds of supernatural creatures; while he held down a job, finished school and took care of a pregnant wife.” The Sheriff said as he turned to another photo.

“But he shoulder told me about mom, he was my best friend. The closest thing I had to a brother and he said nothing” replied Stiles.

“Kiddo I’m not sure why he never said anything but there is enough blame to go around.” The Sheriff said closing the photo album standing to his feet.

“Yeah…” Stiles started.

“Your mother contacted Scott not us, why is that son?” He sighed then continued “how was she able to let us morn her all those years without a word” the Sheriff inquired?

Stiles looked at his father speechless; he could feel pain and anger coming off him in waves. Stiles’ had felt this way on more than one occasion since the night his mother turned to dust and slipped through his finger. But his resentment of Scott and his childhood memories of his mother kept those emotions suppressed. 

The Sheriff walked past Stiles heading into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator he pulled out a six pack of beer. Popping one open while offering another to Stiles, he took a big swig and sat down at the kitchen table. Stiles knew that was that, his father was done with any conversation about his mother. After she died the first time he sat Stiles down explain that his mother loved him. That she fought as hard as she could but her body couldn't take any more and she was now in heaven resting. He wouldn't mention her again for almost five years; it was just too painful to talk about her. 

“You know Derek’s parked down the street” the Sheriff stated as he took another swig of beer.

“Yeah he’s there every night” replied Stiles.

“So how are things going, do you think you’re getting back together” asked the Sheriff?

“I don’t know, I mean when I’m with him it feels right and I think about him when I’m not. I know he was trying to protect me but I was devastated when we broke up and it’s going to take time for me to trust again” said Stiles.

“Well my grandsons need the two of you to make some decision and soon” the Sheriff stated around a smile.  
Stiles noticed that his dad smiled every time he talked about the boys, Stiles was elated that his father was enjoying being Pawpaw James as well as Little D. There was just something about the kid, he noticed it first time he met him. James had stolen his heart even before he knew he was his son and from what everyone tells him, James had bounded with the Sheriff as a baby. 

“We’ve both lost so much time with the boys, I want us to be a family but I refused to let them be collateral damage if things don’t work out between Derek and me” Stiles said as he stood and walked to a window in the living room.

“Son life has a way of working itself out, but first you have to make an effort. A lot of bad shit happened in the past that you can’t change, right now all you can do is look to the future.” The Sheriff chuckled as he stood placing his beer can on the table and headed for the stairs. 

“You’re always going to worry about whatever choices you make as a parent Stiles. What you have to ask yourself is if you want to make those choices alone.” The Sheriff ran his hand through is hair and continued “well it’s been a long day so I’m going to turn in goodnight son.”

Stiles listen to his father walk up stair as he looked out the window to where Derek was parked. But the car was empty then Stiles sensed someone at the front door. He never turned from the window as the door opened and Derek walked. 

“I see you've been training with Colm” Derek said as he watched the door close behind him.

“Yeah it’s slow going but I've learned a few tricks, what’s up” Stiles asked. 

“I notice you were up and I wondered if everything was ok, you usually sleep all night” replied Derek.

“Your sons woke me up line dancing on my chest” Stiles said followed by a chuckle. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh, why is that” asked Derek.

“I've been thinking about the fact that I love you Derek, I never stopped. I want us to be a family but we need to work out some things” replied Stiles.

“I want the same, just tell me what you want me to do and it’s done” stated Derek. 

“If that’s true why don’t you and James move in here, I know my dad would love that. We could fix up the quest room for the boys and…” Stiles was saying when he was cut off by Derek.

“How about you and little D move in with us, you could have your own room while we work on us” responded Derek.

“You know I can’t do that” Stiles replied dropping his eyes to the floor.

“Why not” asked Derek stepping closer?

“Because the pack lives there” Stiles said softly.

“No they don’t” replied Derek.

“Since when, did you leave the pack” asked Stiles.

“I was never a member of the pack, more like support” Derek said taking Stiles hands.  
Stiles looked at Derek waiting for him to continue but he just stood there speechless holding Stiles’ hands.

“Oh my god Derek what happen where is the pack” snapped Stiles.

Taking a deep breath “Stiles I think I've loved you since the day I saw you and Scott in the woods. After Peter killed Laura I thought I would never have a family again, and then you told me you loved me but I lost you. Now you’re back in my life with my sons and I will never let you go again. That’s why I asked the pack to move to the lofts, the building has more than enough room. I told Scott I would be there for the pack if they needed me but my family comes first” stated Derek.

“You’re staying in that big house all alone” asked Stiles?

“Cora and Colm stayed” replied Derek.

Stiles chuckled then asked “more support”?

Stiles placed his hand on both sides of Derek’s face and lightly kissed him. Then he pulled Derek into hug flashing a massive smile, as he held him tight. After everything they had been through somehow fate had brought them back together. And Stiles was thankful because he couldn't think of a more precious gift than love.


End file.
